Bound Together
by zina-shipper-2016
Summary: A historian, a doctor, a chemist, a mechanic, a hacker, a singer, a thief, a mobster. Eight strangers, eight different lives, all connected by an unique bond. Together they must bond and learn to work as a team. And how to escape the person who is determinded to hunt them down.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: It All Begins**

The church was in ruins. It looked to be abandoned for use decades ago. There was garbage everywhere, the pews were long gone, the place gave a cold, abandoned, atmosphere. It was completely empty - except for the one person lying on a bare mattress in the middle of the once holy building.

The woman was in immense amounts of pain. Sweat drenched her long dark hair to her forehead, her body twisting in pain, her white dress giving her very little warmth. Lying near her was her box of personnal possessions that after all this time she still kept with her. It's also where she kept her drugs - necessary to keep _her_ from finding her, and her gun; her last resort she often called it.

She was going to have to use it now. She was coming. She found her. She had no more drugs to keep her from discovering where she was hiding and she refused to let herself be captured. She wasn't going to help her find _them._

"It has to be now Becca" the gentle voice cut through the silence of the church, Becca turned to face the owner of the voice. A man with long black hair and a beard, his hands rubbing up and down his companions arm in encouragement. Becca leaned into the touch gratefully. To anyone else in the church, it seemed like Becca was talking to thin air, but she knew that she wasn't, she knew that he was there. She also knew that he was right.

"You're their only hope Becca" he mummered, "they'll be hunted regardless. Give them the fighting chance they deserve."

Becca nodded and got ready. As the pain passed through and she saw them, she couldn't help but gasp. These people, these strangers were now all connected to each other for life now. They were all facing a cruel, emotionless, almost computer-like enemy. And they had no idea. She wouldn't be able to help them like she should, it was too late for her, she had been discovered.

"Take care of them for me Nyko," she whispered, as he nodded to her in reassurance, before she suddenly stiffened in terror. "She's here," she whispered, "Nyko you must leave." Nyko nodded, squeezing her arm one last time in farewell and vanished. As soon as he did, a cool identical copy to Becca, only more polished and in a red dress appeared over her shoulder.

"Was that Nyko?" Her sister asked. Her voice was cold and emotionless, just like her appearance, she looked and sounded like a computer program. If Becca hadn't known better, she'd swear that she was. She also didn't bother to answer her, just grabbing the gun up to her chest and clenching it closely. "Oh my dear sister did you just give birth? How traumatising for you. But don't worry, I'll look after you."

Just then the doors of the church banged opened and a group of armed guards came in, accompanied by Alie, only now in her human form. Terrified but determinded, Becca tightened her hold on the gun and clicked the safety off.

"Drop the gun" Alie demanded coldly.

"No" Becca said simply, "I won't let you hurt them." Quickly she brought the gun up to her mouth.

"Stop her" Alie ordered, but it was too late, Becca pulled the trigger and then slumped to the ground dead, as her spirit departed and went to warn her new cluster. Her last hope was that Nyko would keep his promise and look after them.

 **Dublin - 12:13p.m.**

Bellamy Blake was in the middle of a lecture in university, listening to his professor drone on and on, quickly taking down rough notes to be re-written later for his notes folder. Glancing up towards the powerpoint, he was startled to see a woman in a white dress staring up at him from the middle of the lecture hall. He quickly looked around to see if any of his classmates had noticed, before turning back to see that the woman had vanished.

 **Paris - 13:13p.m.**

Clarke Griffin was coming back from a 24 hour shift at the hospital where she did her work placement. Her shift was only supposed to be 8 hours, but some victims from a massive car crash came in and it was all hands on deck. She hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep or something to eat or drink in over 24 hours and all she could think about was a grilled cheese, hot chocolate and bed when she saw the woman. She was just standing in front of her staring. Clarke stood perfectly still trying to work out if the woman was real or a figment of her exhausted mind. She was just standing there not moving, breathing or even blinking. Clarke's eyes started to get heavy from the lack of sleep and she furiously rubbed them, but when she looked back up, the woman was gone.

 **Rio de Janerio - 8:13a.m.**

Raven Reyes was just starting work on her car. She had just done a massive job the night before and the haul was to die for. But it meant that her car had to be remodelled, so her victims wouldn't recognise it. It needed to be stripped down, have the license plates changed, get a new paint job and be cleaned from the inside-out. She glanced up to stretch the muscles in her neck, when she saw the woman staring at her. She had thought she was alone. The woman didn't move at all and vanished the second Raven blinked.

 **New York - 7:13a.m.**

Jasper Jordan was stumbling back to his apartment. He was exhausted, had spent the whole of last night at a party both doing and dealing drugs and had to be in class in exactly six hours. But Jasper was pretty proud of himself. This was the first party that he had been to since the incident that he hadn't drinked at. He was finally making progress. As he clumsily opened the door to his home and stumbled in, landing on the floor, he saw a woman in a white dress watching him. Panicked, he tried to get to his feet. He was sure that this was his apartment. But when he got up and looked around, he saw that he was alone in his apartment and that the woman was gone.

 **Soeul - 19:13p.m.**

Monty Green sat alone in his dormroom. His roommate was out somewhere with his girlfriend and he knew from experience that he wouldn't be back until tomorrow at the earliest. That was fine by him as it gave him the chance to do some hacking without someone looking over his shoulder. Suddenly he spotted the woman out of the corner of his eye watching him. Spooked, he whipped his head around to where the woman was, but found that nobody was there.

 **Boston - 7:13a.m.**

Zoe Monroe was wrapping up her bloody knuckles. She and the rest of the squad she was with had just got back from teaching a lesson to a group of people who should have known better. The job could count as a success as they had lost no men, got roughly $20,000 and made sure those men would never mess with them again. She blantly injured the pain in her shot shoulder, as Lexa wiped the area with alcohol and got ready to sew tbe wound close. As she focused straight ahead, she saw a woman in a white dress staring at her. As the needle went through her skin, she shut her eyes from the pain. When she opened them again, the woman was gone. Blinking, she shrugged it off as a developing concussion.

 **Hawaii - 23:13p.m.**

Harper Mcintyre was up on the hotel stage singing her heart out. The rich and wealthy hotel guests hardly giving her any attention. Suddenly she saw the woman in white just appear out of nowhere. Standing right in the middle of the room in front of the stage. The woman made no movement and none of the other guests or hotel staff, seemed to notice her either. Then just as suddenly as she appeared, the woman disappeared.

 **Sydney - 20:13p.m.**

Nathan Miller was with Murphy in his flat as the pair got ready for another job. They had been eying this target for weeks. It was a jewellers and if they could get their hands on what their sources said was in the safe, would set them up properly for a few months at the very least. As they got all the equipment ready, he glanced out the window - and nearly had a heart attack when he saw a woman in a white dress staring right back at him. He turned to try and get Murphy's attention, but when he looked back, the woman was gone.

 **Dublin - 12:14p.m.**

Alie stared at her sister's lifeless corpse lying on the floor of the church. Thankfully, the gun had a silencer on it, so people wouldn't be coming to investigate. Turning she looked to her guards, who were patiently waiting for orders. "Clear out" she ordered. "And leave her here. She's no use to us now. We've got a new cluster to find thanks to her."

Turning on her heels, Alie strod out of the church, her guards forming a protective barrier around her as they left the church and Becca's body lying on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellamy Blake: The Historian**

 **Dublin, Ireland**

Bellamy liked to think that he was a reasonable person. Octavia liked to think the opposite of that. Honestly his sister liked to fight him on just about anything. The subject they were currently fighting about now: her love life. Bellamy had said that Lincoln was too old for her and Octavia fired back saying that if Bellamy had his way, then she'd never date. While Bellamy would admit in his head that Octavia's comeback was the truth, it still didn't change the fact that Lincoln was four years older than her and _his best friend._ Suddenly her first boyfriend Atom, didn't seem so bad in hindsight.

Kane was no help in the situation whatsoever. He was encouraging Octavia saying that as long as she was careful and didn't put herself or others in danger, than he gave the couple his blessing. Honestly while Bellamy did love his guardian, he felt that he could be a bit stricter with Octavia.

Octavia herself was currently down at the gym preparing for an up-coming match. She wanted to be in top shape so she'd be at the top of her game when the Olympic qualifiers came around. She wanted to be the next Katie Taylor and nothing was going to stop her from achieving her goal. Sometimes Bellamy regretted bringing her around to the gym where him and Lincoln would train with their kick-boxing instructor when they were younger; but every time he saw her radiant smile when she got one step closer to achieving a life-long dream, made him set those doubts aside. Yeah, Bellamy was a proud papa bear to Octavia, even when she drove him up the wall (and dated his best friend).

As Bellamy was waiting for the kettle to finish boiling as he flipped through a history textbook going over it for details that he could add to his paper, he was vaguely wondering in the back of his mind if he should make an appointment with the doctor. Lately he had trouble sleeping, he was constantly getting headaches and he kept seeing things that weren't there. It started with seeing a woman in a white dress in the middle of his ancient roman and greek lecture, but he kept getting them at random times and it wasn't just the woman he saw. The day after he saw her, he saw a girl wearing a suit, with her hair in boxer braids loading a gun in the Centra near college, causing him to drop a jar of curry sauce in shock and almost had a panic attack over, a few days later he saw a boy with goggles on his head looking at some kind of program and crying when he was in the park and more recently; he dreamt of a girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes sitting in a posh apartment, sketching a picture of a man with a kind smile and eyes.

Just then the kettle finished boiling and without even giving it his full attention, Bellamy grabbed the kettle and started to pour the boiling water into his cup, drenching the tea bag in scalding water. Just as he was going to return the kettle to the stand he saw her. The woman in the white dress that he had seen the first time. Only she wasn't in his apartment, she was in an abandoned church. He was there too. He saw her bring a gun up to her mouth, he tried to stop her but his legs wouldn't move. He tried yelling, but his voice was silent. He saw the women squeeze the trigger and -

'SMASH!' the kettle fell to the floor, the top falling off due to the impact, the remaining hot water spilling out all over the kitchen floor, lapping at the edge of his trainers. Bellamy couldn't find himself to move at all. He found himself in pure shock at what he had just seen. That was a step-up from just seeing random people that weren't there. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kane run into the kitchen. He took one look at the scene and a look of concern came across his face when he spotted Bellamy, one hand gripping the counter in an iron grip, a look of pure shock on his face. "What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing. Just had a muscle spasm in my arm and ended up dropping the kettle, that's all" Bellamy lied, bending down to pick up the kettle before he started to wipe up the water with a cloth. "Bellamy are you sure that you're ok? You haven't been yourself lately" Kane prodded concerned.

"I'm fine. Just haven't been sleeping that's all." It was a partial truth. Ever since these visions started, he's been getting next to zero sleep.

"It might be stress that's causing all of that. Maybe you should ease up on the work-load a bit son."

"I'm fine" Bellamy insisted, "besides a few more weeks and I won't have to worry about school for another few months and I'll be able to focus on working. Anyways I need to save up."

"But you don't need to work that hard. And I would have no problem with giving you the money-"

"Marcus" Bellamy sighed, "I know that you won't have a problem with giving me the money, but I would. I need to prove this to myself. You've done so much for me and O as it is."

"Bellamy" Kane sighed, but let the subject drop knowing from experience that Blakes were as stubborn as high hell, "you didn't scald yourself on the hot water did you?"

"Nah'' Bellamy shook his head, "my shoes and jeans are excellant protective barriers."

Kane gave him a concerned look, but ultimately decided to let the subject drop, instead helping him mop up the remaining water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Bellamy was still feeling as tired as hell. The vision of the woman committing suicide in the church haunted his sleep last night. He wasn't sure why these visions had started but he wanted them to end. Now.

Yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he groggily poured water from the kettle into his travel mug and after carefully making sure that he put the kettle back carefully, he added some coffee beans and stirred, before adding milk and sealed the mug up. Kane watched him with concern, drinking his own mug of tea in the kitchen doorway, while Octavia ignored the pair of them, leaning over the counter eating a bowl of cereal, and reading the paper.

"Oh my god, guys did you hear? They found a woman dead in the old St. Mary's church. The guards think it was either murder or suicide. They think her body was there for weeks. They even have a picture of her in the paper."

"That poor woman" Kane muttered, as Bellamy leaned over and glanced over her shoulder while taking a sip from his travel mug. He almost choked on his drink, when the picture of the victim showed no other than the woman in white that he had been getting visions about. As Bellamy struggled to get his breath back, he felt Octavia's and Kane's eyes bore into him.

"Bellamy are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just went down the wrong pipe" Bellamy spluttered. "Anyway I got to go. Running late as it is. Catch you guys later" he said, pushing past Kane and grabbing his school bag from where it was by the front door. As he was leaving the house, he heard both Kane and Octavia's goodbyes just before the door slammed closed. Sipping his coffee as he ran down the steps of their apartment block with his bag bouncing on his back, he quickly exited the building and headed towards Trinity. As he settled into a quick walk, his mind drifted back to the woman in the white dress. He hadn't felt this uneasy since his mothers murder. If it wasn't for Kane, who by the time that happened had practically been raising him and Octavia, he was worried that social services would have split them up.

Yeah Kane had given them a good life and Bellamy saw him as a father. Especially as his own father had ran off when he was seven and left his family to sort out his mess which ended up killing his mother in the end. As he entered Trinity's gates, he shoved the thoughts out of his head as he ran towards his lecture hall. He had no idea why he was dreaming of the woman, but he knew that it wouldn't help him pass his finals which were coming up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day after his classes had finished up for the day, Bellamy found himself heading towards St. Mary's church. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help himself. He had never met this women before but he couldn't help but feel a connection to her. The same connection that he had felt with the girl loading the gun. And the boy with the goggles. And the blonde, artistic girl. He just didn't know why.

As he had gotten nearer to the church, he gripped the cheap bunch of supermarket flowers that he had bought, tighter in his hand. He could see the police cars parked near the church and the yellow tape that stopped the public from getting any closer. As he reached it, he heard his name being called, when he turned around he saw Inspector Grus, one of his mothers 'clients' from when he was younger coming his way.

"Hello Inspector" Bellamy greeted when the older man got near enough. "Bellamy" he said in a surprised voice. "Look at you, you've grown up so much I nearly didn't recognise you! But you look the spitting image of your mother, God rest her soul."

"Yeah" Bellamy nodded. He knew that he should be more polite, but to be honest he just felt weird talking about his dead mother, with one of her old clients. Who was a member of the gardaí to make it even weirder.

"It's coming up to her anniversary isn't it?" Grus continued, as if the subject wasn't incredibly hard for Bellamy to discuss. "Eleven years next month" Bellamy confirmed, swallowing back the bitter memory of that day. He didn't want to relive it. Not now, not ever.

"God rest her soul, I'll keep her in my prayers. Anyways why are you down here?"

"I read in the paper what happened and I wanted to pay my respects. Nobody should have to die like that."

"You're a good kid Bell. Your mother raised you right. Go right ahead. Anyways I got to go. I got to get a report from the forensics team. Bye kid."

"Bye" Bellamy nodded, laying the flowers down on the ground and breathed out a sigh of relief, when Grus walked away from him. That was one akward encounter that he hoped to never have to experience again. He quietly looked to where the building was, before deciding to say a few prayers. His mother had taught them to him when he was preaparing for his first Holy Communion and he tried hard to keep his and Octavia's faith up. As he muttered the prayers under his breath and went to make the sign of the cross, he felt someone pull on his arm.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked him, it sounded posh, like it's owner had lived a life of luxury. It also didn't sound like the owner of the voice was from Dublin or from anywhere in Ireland. It sounded foreign. French, maybe?

"Paying my respects. What does it like?" Bellamy sassed, not even bothering to turn around.

"On my balcony?" came the disbelieving reply, making Bellamy frown in confusion.

"What are you talking about? This is-" Bellamy's reply died on his lips as he turned around and came face to face with the blonde girl he had seen sketching in her apartment earlier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Originally I had a bit more in it about Bellamy and Octavia's past, including what happened to their mother and how Kane ended up looking after them, but I've decided to leave it till later on in the story when he's bonding with another member of his cluster. There's more of what happened to Aurora than what meets the eye.**

 **Secondly for the next few chapters, each one is going to be told in the point of view of a different member of the cluster, so like with Bellamy we see their reactions to what's happening to them and what they experience. After we get each characters point of view chapter, I might put a couple of different points of view together in a chapter, because by then they'll all start integrating and working together.**

 **Finally, thanks to everyone who left a review, fav or follow it means alot! I'm glad you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarke Griffin: The Doctor**

 **Paris, France**

"What are you talking about? This is -" the stranger said, turning around to face her the words dying on his lips as he turned around and faced her. She was just as shocked as he looked. Not only was he on her balcony, which was eight floors up, but the guy was no other than the one she had been dreaming about a couple of days ago. There was no denying it. She had drawn those brown, messy curls and crinkly brown eyes with a dusting of freckles over his nose and cheekbones as soon as she had woken up, not wanting to run the risk of forgetting him. But here he was standing on her balcony. Maybe that dream was an omen telling her to look out for him because he was going to try and rob her?

"Well?" Clarke pressed further, "anything to say in your defense before I call the police?"

"Police?" The boy snorted, "there's nothing illegal about visiting a church Princess."

Church? Princess?

Clarke wasn't sure which part of that statement to take offense at first.

She decided to start with the church bit.

"Church? This is my apartment jerk."

"Really? An old abandoned church where they recently found a dead body? Classy place, the rent must be dirt cheap as well. Who's your landlord?"

"What are you talking about?" Clarke cried, grabbing a hold of his arm. Suddenly she wasn't on her apartment balcony anymore. She was standing by the side of an old church. There was police tape everywhere and men in white hazard bodysuits and there was police men and cars all over the place. But the uniforms the guards were wearing didn't look french. And nobody had a french accent. They sounded Scottish maybe. Or Irish?

Whipping her head back towards the boy, he was looking at his surroundings in shock as well. "What the hell?" he cried.

"I - wha- how?" Clarke, stumbled over her words, as she let go of the boys arm and stepped back in shock. And just as suddenly as she found herself by some church with the boy, she found herself back on her apartment balcony. And the mysterious boy was gone.

Breathing deeply Clarke went and gripped the handle of her balcony so tightly she was amazed that she didn't break the skin on her knuckles. Whatever the hell that was she didn't really know but it freaked her out.

"Clarke? Are you okay?" a new voice rang out into the air.

Turning her head to the sound of the new voice, Clarke saw her neighbour Sterling watching her from his apartment balcony with concern. She gave him a shaky smile in an attempt of reassurance, but she felt anything but reassured.

"Yeah, yeah Sterling, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"You sure?" Sterling questionned, "you looked to be talking to yourself, just a minute ago."

"Yeah, like I just said, nothing to worry about" Clarke insisted, even though she was gripping the rail of her balcony even more tightly and was starting to shake slightly. Sterling still didn't seem sure, but turned and left to go back inside his home and after a few minutes of taking deep breaths and looking out towards the Eiffel Tower which she could see from almost any window in her apartment she felt less likely to have a panic attack. Once she felt that she would be able to stand up straight and walk without assistance, she slowly let go of the railing, and walked back into her apartment. This didn't make any sense. Why was this happening? She needed answers.

She quickly grabbed up her bag and jacket, before leaving her apartment and heading out into the street. Dodging around various pedrestrians, she quickly ran to a place she knew almost as well as her own. As she reached another apartment block, she instinctly reached up and pressed a button which emitted a sharp buzzing sound. After a few moments, a voice came out over the intercom.

"Hello?"

Leaning over the intercom, she breathed out shakily, "Wells, it's me. Are you busy? I need help."

"Sure Clarke, I'm not busy, come right on up" Wells said, concern evident on his voice. The last time Clarke had come to him for help was when her girlfriend Niylah, had dumped her. And the time before that was when her father died.

As the door buzzed open, Clarke ran inside and up the stairs, not willing to wait for the lift. When she reached Wells apartment door, she found Wells already waiting by the door and without hesistation flung herself into his arms. Wells then wrapped his arms around her and rocked her side to side until she felt calm enough to let go. Wells then opened the door wider and Clarke went inside, settling in on the couch grabbing one of the pillows and hugging it to her chest. Wells then knelt in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's a long story" Clarke muttered, closing her eyes slowly.

"Well then I better make some cocoa" Wells said, standing up and making his way towards the kitchen. Clarke then closed her eyes and snuggled further into his soft and comfy couch, listening to the sounds of Wells moving around his kitchen.

She knew Wells better than she did herself at some points. They were friends ever since they were babies. Their parents had been friends since before they were born. Almost every memory she ever had, Wells was there too. Her first day of school, when she learned to ride a bike without training wheels, the day she got her driver's license. And in return she was there for him when he got his first pet (a kitten called Zeus), suffered his first heartbreak, and got his first article published in one of the national newspapers on the opinions of young people today.

Wells was even there when she lost her father. Her father had been without a doubt the most important person in her life (with her mother and Wells coming a joint second of course). He supported her goals, her dreams and her passions. Her mother was always working when she was younger as she was Chief of Surgery in Paris's main hospital, while her father was chief of engineering at a major pharmacy company. But no matter how busy he was at work, he always made time for Clarke's play's, parent-teacher meetings, any important event or even just to bring her and Wells out for ice-cream after school. He was without a doubt Clarke's rock during her younger years.

But tragedy struck when she was sixteen years old. Her father was killed in a work-related accident and she fell into a deep depression. Her mother was no help at all, instead choosing to bury herself in work instead of helping her only child get through her grief. It was Wells who helped her through her grief and managed to help her move on with her life.

Nowadays Wells was majoring in pyscology and Clarke was studying to be a doctor. She originally wanted to study art, but her mother persuaded her to pick a reliable career choice in case the Griffin family fund ran out, so rather reluctantly she choose medicine. They still remained as close as ever and Clarke knew that she could count on Wells for anything. And right now she was grateful that Wells's major was pyscology. If anyone could get to the bottom of her currently messed up mind, it was him.

The smell of cocoa made her open her eyes up and she came face-to-face with a large purple mug filled with cocoa. Wells had made it just the way she liked it with whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. Sitting up on the couch, she gratefully took the steaming mug from his hands and brought it to her mouth, savouring the taste of the rich cocoa flavour. Wells then sat down in the matching armchair opposite Clarke with his own mug of cocoa.

"Do you want to tell me what's the matter?" he asked finally.

Clarke nodded slowly, initally keeping her attention focused on her mug, before looking into Well's compassionate brown eyes and decided that honesty was the best policy in her situation; "I think I'm going mad."

Wells frowned in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"Ok" Clarke began, "a few weeks ago, I had a vision of a woman in a white dress staring at me when I was coming back from a shift at the hospital. She wasn't moving, blinking or even breathing. Then I rubbed my eyes and she was gone, like she was never there at all. And a few days after that I saw this boy hunched over a computer when I was working another shift at work. And like before he was gone when I blinked. Then a few days ago I had this dream, I wasn't me though, I was this girl in a purple floaty dress and long brown hair with a few plaits in it. I was singing to a group of people on a small stage and my voice sounded amazing, like an angel and we both know that I can't sing for toffee. But it felt so real Wells, like it was actually happening.. And then I dreamt about this boy and he was boxing against this really muscular guy. And then I saw the same boy on my balcony. And then when I asked him what he was doing he said he was at a church and was paying his respects. But Wells that still wasn't the strangest thing. When I grabbed his arm, I wasn't on my balcony anymore. I was beside a church with him and there were police and men wearing white hazard suits everywhere. And they weren't speaking French. They sounded Scottish or maybe Irish, I'm not sure. But when I let go, I was back on my balcony and the guy was gone."

Wells who had quietly listening to her story, leant back in shock and finally let out a "wow."

Clarke looked at him nervously. "So what do you think? Am I going mad?"

"Actually Clarke, I don't think you are" Wells said honesty.

At that Clarke perked up considerably. "You don't?"

"No" Wells encouraged, ''I think I read about something like this somewhere."

"So it's normal" Clarke breathed hopefully.

"No, not in the slightest" Wells clarified, "but I have heard about it. I can do some research on it in the school library for you. Just to get some more information on it if it makes you feel better."

"You would?" Clarke blinked hopefully.

"Of course" Wells smiled, "what are friends for?"

At that, Clarke set her drink down on the table and flung her arms around Wells, taking care not to spill his hot drink over them. Wells then wrapped his arm that wasn't holding his drink, carefully around Clarke's shoulders and returned the hug.

"Oh Clarke? One last thing?" Clarke pulled back at that and stared into Wells big brown eyes. "Yes?" she prodded.

"Did you tell anyone else about what you were experiencing?"

"No" Clarke said. "You were the only person I told so far, but after what happened today, Sterling might think that I'm doing drugs or something."

"Good" Wells nodded, "and maybe we should keep this between us. This is pretty strange and I'm sure that there's plenty of people out there willing to try and experiment on you or call you crazy. I think right now, until I get more information, that we should try and keep mum about it."

"Yeah" Clarke breathed, moving off his lap and back onto the couch. "That's probably the best idea."

Wells then joined her on the couch, ruffling her hair in an affectionate way, while she jokingly tried to shake him off. Eventually they stopped and Clarke felt like a huge weight was just lifted off her. She gave Wells a massive grin which he gladly returned. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"I could make popcorn and we could have a movie marathon?" Wells suggested and was met with a massive grin from his best friend.

"Sure, but cartoon movies though. I want to feel like a kid for a little while" Clarke laughed.

"Ice Age?" Wells said.

"You read my mind."

"I'll put the popcorn on, you get the movies" Wells offered.

"Deal" Clarke smirked and they both got off the couch. Wells to go back to the kitchen and Clarke to look through his movie collection to find the first Ice Age.

As the movie started to play and Clarke settled into the couch with Wells and by her side, a bowl of popcorn between them and the antics that Scrat went to in order to get his acorn played out on screen, Clarke felt happy for the first time in weeks. Wells was going to help her get to the bottom of this. She didn't have to deal with this by herself anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So we had Bellarke's first meeting and Wells is going to help Clarke figure out what's happening to her, yay! Also Wells has nothing to do with Jake's death and Clarke doesn't shut him out over it either in this fic either considering they were 16 when Jake died and unlike in either the book or tv show Wells doesn't have any (suspected) role in it. There's also going to be no romance between them either. Wells just wants to be a good friend to Clarke.**

 **Also thanks to everyone who once again left favs, follows or reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harper McIntyre: The Singer**

 **Oahu, Hawaii**

Harper carefully checked her make-up in the hotel's bathroom mirror. This was both her best and worst part of the day. The best because she was doing what she loved: singing. The worst because none of the hotel guests seemed to pay her any attention. And if they did it was the really sexist and drunk creeps who really did nothing more than view her as a piece of meat, something they just wanted in their beds. And then in the morning, she would have to put on a polite smile and serve them at the hotel's restaurant and bar, pretending not to notice when they would check out her body through her uniform and whisper things about her behind her back. But this was her life right now. And she hated it.

"Five minutes till showtime, are you ready?" a familiar voice said through the bathroom door. Turning around, Harper opened the bathroom and slipped through the opening. Bryan greeted her as he carefully brushed a strand of hair off her face that had gotten loose from her hairstyle. In return she carefully straightened out his tie. Bryan played the guitar and often provided the music for the songs that Harper had written herself. Whenever she was singing songs written by other musicians, they just used the backing tracks.

"Big crowd out there?" she asked, while carefully trying to compose herself. Even though she had been doing this for years, she still got nervous, like it was her first time singing and she was an eager and hopeful nineteen year again, thinking that this would give her, the big break that she dreamt of, waiting for her chance to go up and sing, being eaten alive wih nerves with each passing minute that she wasn't up there.

"Decent enough for this time of year" Bryan replied, adjusting the strap to his guitar from where it was strapped across his back. It was alright for him, this wasn't going to be his life forever. He was only working part time here anyway and he had a course in uni. He had the chance to go places. He could leave this island and get a decent job and fall in love with the perfect guy without fearing his parents finding out. Herself, on the other hand had drawn a crappy hand in life. This was what she was stuck with.

Sighing a little, she carefully checked that her dress wasn't too revealing and turned to head towards the stage, but Bryan's hand around her arm stopped her. "And Harper? Cage is there too."

Groaning a small bit at that tidbit of information, Harper tried really hard to compose herself. Which was difficult considering that all she wanted to do was to run up the nearest volcano and throw herself into it. Anything to get as far away from Cage as she possibly could. "Just great" she smiled through gritted teeth. ''Well let's just get this over with" she said defeated, heading out towards the stage with Bryan trailing after her. Was it possible for your life to be utterly useless at twenty years of age?

Once they arrived at the stage, they saw that the children's magician was just finishing up. Patiently they waited at the side of the stage waiting for parents to finish rounding up their children for bed and for things to settle down before she went up. Both her and Bryan had already gone through tonights playlist during her lunch-break earlier. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cage watching her, his eyes hungrily trailing up and down her body, like she was a meal for him. She resisted the urge to turn and run for the hills. Out of all the creeps who watched her perform, Cage was the absolute worst.

Once the manager gave her the signal to go up, she ascended the stage confidently and took her place at the center, she carefully looked at Bryan for the signal and as she heard the opening notes of his guitar she started to sing the opening lyrics of one of her songs.

This wasn't what she had wanted her life to be like, she thought miserably, as she smiled and sung on stage. She had wanted to be a famous singer, travelling all over the world performing at sold-out shows. Yet here she was in a dead-end job, barely making enough to make ends meet. She had men acting like she was a piece of meat they can have whenever they wanted and she felt like giving up at times.

She hadn't always thought her life would be like this though. Her spent her whole life growing up here and not once did she think that she would want to get out of here so badly. Her childhood was a very happy one. She was an only child, her parents had often described her as 'their little miracle'. Her and Bryan were next door neighbours and she had grown up seeing him as her surrogate brother. She had spent most of her youth, playing the piano and learning how to write music.

The problems started to appear in her teenage years. It was when Harper started to realise that she liked girls instead of boys. It was something that she could never tell her parents. They were extemely homophobic as were Bryan's parents. So Bryan was the only person she had came out to and she was the only person who Bryan had come out to. They covered each other's tracks when their parents quized them about their love lives. Eventually though, in order to stop their parents from pairing them up with someone who they would eventually end up hurting, they entered into a fake relationship. One that was going into it's second year.

But her love life wasn't the only disappointment she had experienced in her life. Just when she was finishing up high school, she tried to land a record deal with a major label but was unsuccessful. There were plenty of young pretty girls singing songs about love. They didn't need another one. She also tried enrolling at various universities to major in music. But she failed at that again. Depressed at what to do, she had taken a part-time job at 'Arcadia', that part time job had then turned into full time and she used her wages to move out of her parents place into an apartment near the town centre. A couple of months later when the hotel's main evening entertainment quit after they got a job offer in a rival hotel, Harper had taken over the spot singing, Bryan often assisting in providing the music for the songs she wrote herself.

Eventually her time on the stage was finished and all the guests began to make their way back to their respective rooms. Harper talked to Bryan for a few minutes before he had to take off as he had class early in the morning. Harper dawdled for a few minutes as she didn't have to be in until one in the afternoon which was a rare treat. Just as the stage crew were finishing up and she made to go home, she smelt an over-powering, expensive cologne fill her nostrils and an arm wearing a silk shirt wrap around her shoulders. She resisted the urge to vomit. "Hello darling" a sauve voice whispered in her ear. "Hello Cage" she replied quietly.

"Impressive show tonight" he carried on, pressing his body against hers, ignoring her subtle attempts to shake him off; "I have to say, your angel voice never fails to blow me away. You should be up on a proper stage in front of thousands of people performing. Not stuck on a little hotel stage, in front of people who don't appreciate your gift."

Internally Harper pulled a face at his attempts at smoothing talking her and increased her efforts to shake him off. "Say" Cage lazily drawled, pulling the same strand of hair that had come undone earlier, back behind her ear, "what would you say about a quiet drink in a nearby bar?"

Internally cringing even more, Harper shrugged him off her completely and gave him an apoletic smile, "sorry Cage, I'm still a minor and I'm sure that you wouldn't want to be arrested." But I would certainly love to see it, she added silently.

"Well how about we head back to my place then?" he suggested, brushing his lips up against the shell of her ear. Shivering, Harper took a step further away from him. "You know I have a boyfriend Cage" sometimes a fake boyfriend really came in handy in chasing away the creeps. Probably not as much as telling them she was a lesiban, but still.

"He doesn't need to know" Cage purred, trying to get closer to her, but Harper stepped further back.

"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed the show but I've got to go now. Bye Cage" Harper said in one breath, before she turned tail and ran out of the hotel and into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cage watched Harper's retreating form in annoyance, his gaze finally resting on her ass. Hell he's been trying for months to get that into bed, but he's been getting nothing but rejections. It god damn confused him. She mentioned the boyfriend in every conversation they had, but he's never seen them act romantic at all. It annoyed him to high hell. Harper was the perfect answer to what he had been looking for. His father would love her. She'd be the perfect trophy wife. And he was sure that she was more than good in the bedroom as well.

Cage was so caught up in his musings, he almost didn't hear his companions steps coming closer to him. But he knew that she was there. He also knew that she was wearing her signature smirk.

"Shot down again?" God he could actually _hear_ the smirk in Tsing's voice.

"She'll come around?" Cage assured her confidently. "Soon she'll see that we're perfect together."

"You mean that she's the only one that turns you on and meets your father's exceptions for the perfect daughter-in-law?"

"Pretty much" Cage agreed.

"Well as much as I hate to interupt you when you're in the middle of snaring the girl that'll make daddy happy, but I got a call from Alie an hour ago."

At the mention of their boss, Cage's back stiffened until it was perfectly straight. It was a good paying job, but when Alie wanted something, the last thing she tolerated was failure.

"What is it?" he asked in a neutral voice.

"They found Becca. The information we gathered and cutting off the Dublin drug dealers lead Alie right to her."

"That's great!" Cage smirked. Helping Alie track down Becca had been their top priority for over a year now. Maybe that earned him a nice little bonus.

"Not really" Tsing said seriously; "by the time Alie arrived, Becca had given birth to a new cluster and she then immediately committed suicide."

"Seriously?" Cage frowned in annoyance; all that hard work down the drain!

"Yes and Alie wants us to find them."

"Did she manage to get any information about the cluster before-" Cage prodded.

"None whatsoever" Tsing said regretfully, "which makes our job much harder."

Cage nodded in agreement as Tsing patted his shoulder. "Get a good night sleep tonight Wallace, it's non-stop at the base tomorrow. We got a cluster to get rid of."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And that's chapter 4! Poor Harper, life is not good for her at the moment! Not only does she hate her job, but she's got Cage lusting after her and he works for Alie! Not good!**

 **Also just to let everyone know that for the next few weeks I won't be able to regularly post chapters for most of my stories including this one. Back to school on Monday because the Easter holidays are over, and for the next few weeks it's studying for exams. I might be able to get a chapter posted but I won't really be able to spend all day writing again until around June 2nd. But I do have them planned out so they just need to be written. Sorry for the disappointment, but I just need to concentrate on school for the next few weeks. Chapter 5 is already started though so it might be finished and up before then.**

 **Finally sorry for any mistakes made and thanks to everyone who left a fav, follow or review! Glad you like it and I love receiving feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trigger warnings: contains mentions of violence, death, drug/alcohol abuse, depression, anxiety, attempted rape (implied).**

 **Jasper Jordan: The Chemist**

 **New York, America**

The tag was sticking out of the shirt of the guy sitting in front of him. It was incredibly irriating. All Jasper could think about was cutting it off or sticking it back down the guy's shirt for him. Which probably wouldn't be a good idea as the guy was like twice his height and built like one of those super muscular guys that you would see in a body-building show; he'd probably sock him into the middle of next week if he attempted to fix it. So sighing for what felt like the thousandth time in the last five minutes, he attempted to return his attention to his chemistry paper. Which was due in four days. That he hadn't started yet. That was worth 10% of his overall grade for the semester. But Jasper always did his best work while under pressure, he had this.

Except, he could feel his chest getting tighter and it was getting harder to breathe, his body temperature was rising and his palms got seriously sweaty in the space of a minute. Taking deep breaths, he rammed his things as fast as he could into his bag, as he willed himself not to collaspe in the campus library. Standing up quickly he tried to get outside as fast as he could. Fresh air often him when he felt like another panic attack was coming on or he was suffering withdrawal symptoms from the alcohol. Not that it was 100% effective, sometimes it had no effect at all, but he had to try.

Rushing out the library door he moved to the wall and leaning against it he took deep breaths while he tightly hugged his bag to his chest. 'Deep breaths Jasper' he thought. 'Deep breaths, you got this.' He then started to do what he always did when a panic attack approached, he took a deep breath, held it for four seconds before slowly letting it out, he then continued the process until he felt calm enough to open his eyes. He then continued the process until the tight feeling in his chest loosened up considerably.

"Hey Jasper man are you ok?" a voice asked, penerating his little bubble of calm. Turning his head slightly, he saw Connor, one of Maya's old classmates in art history looking at him in concern. You looked like you having a panic attack man."

Jasper shook his head quickly, "nah it's nothing Connor man I promise," he said cheerfully but they both knew that he was lying.

"Anyway I should go, I got a massive chemistry paper due and I'm getting like no work done in the library. You know me with my short attention span" he joked, before turning to walk away.

"Hey man can I walk with you? I'm heading to the gym and I know that's enroute to your place. But if you want to be alone I get it" Connor blurted out.

"No man sure, I mean it would be kinda weird if I say no and you're walking like three steps behind me" Jasper joked, earning a tiny smirk from Connor in return. 'I still got it' Jasper thought in triumph, as Connor fell in step beside him and they headed towards home/the gym. For the first few minutes, they made light conversation, before a heavy silence enveloped them. Jasper struggled to find a topic of conversation that they could both talk about and Connor seemed to be on the verge of saying something to him but not knowing how to say it. Eventually Jasper got tired of it and stopped in the middle of the street forcing Connor to stop a step after him and look back.

"Look man is there something you wamt to tell me?" he asked bluntly. He was getting a bit sick of this at times. Of people tip-toeing around him like he was made of glass, that if they said something relating to Maya that he'd collaspe or drink himself into oblivian. Ok, so maybe he did do that for the first few months, but he was getting better at handling his grief these days.

"Yeah" Connor said akwardly. "I spoke to the guys at the art gallery. They've agreed to donate a room for the afternoon so we can hang up some of Maya's pieces and hold the reception there."

A massive grin then spread across Jaspers face. "That's great!" he cried, walking up to Connor and slapping him on the back happily. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" he asked as they started to walk again.

"I was planning to" Connor admitted, "but when I saw you leaning against the wall, I was worried. I thought that telling you this, might make you even more stressed about the memorial and-"

"Connor man" Jasper said seriously, "I not stressed about the memorial ok? If anything this is a huge weight off my shoulders. Now we got a venue and they're letting us show Maya's pieces. This is such a relief."

"You sure? You seemed kinda edgy these past few weeks" Connor asked suspiciously.

"Ok, maybe I've been a little stressed about organising the memorial" Jasper admitted. "I just want it to be perfect for Maya you know?"

"Yeah I get it" Connor agreed as they reached the entrance to the gym. As Connor went to go inside, he turned back to look at Jasper. "You know if you need someone to talk to Jasper-"

"Connor for the last time I'm fine" Jasper lied. Maybe if he kept saying it enough times it would be true. "Anyways see you later man" he grinned, giving Connor a wave goodbye as he walked down the street, finally setting his backpack onto his back where it was supposed to be.

As he continued down the street towards his own apartment, he couldn't help but think about Maya. He should be the one in the ground, not her, but Fate as his grandfather liked to say to him during any family occasions was a complete and insensitive bitch. And a year ago Jasper would say that he was wrong. Nowadays, he was more inclined to agree with him.

Almost a year ago Jasper had been on his way home with from a party with his girlfriend of two years Maya, when they had been stopped by a group of drunken men twice their age and size. They had immediately been interested in Maya and attempted to get her to come home with them. Jasper immediately stood up for his girlfriend, not about to let her be treated like that. Except the men thought that he was some ridiculous little boy and one of them knocked him to the ground and started to drag Maya over to his group's van to his friends cheers and ignoring Maya's screams. Furious, Jasper leapt up and puched the man dragging Maya out cold. The men stopped cheering then and decided to advance on them. Two of the bigger, more muscular men drew knifes out. He remembered them advancing on them and one of the men hitting him, until he could barely see from the blood clouding his vision, he remembered Maya screaming his name before she was shoved to the ground, hitting her head off the side of the pavement, instantly knocked out. He remembered getting a second wind, trying to fight through the guys to get to Maya, when there was a burning sensation in his chest, he collasped to the ground and the last thing he heard was sirens blaring and people screaming.

The next thing he remembered it was waking up in hospital three days later. His chest felt like it was on fire and it hurt to even breathe. His dad and sisters were gathered around his bed and all of them looked like they had been crying, but the second he realised that he was awake his sisters had flung their arms around him and his dad started calling for a nurse.

It wasn't until the doctor arrived a few minutes later that Jasper finally got an explanation as too what had happened to him. That burning sensation in his chest that he felt that night was appartently him getting stabbed in the chest. According to his doctor the knife missed his heart and all important veins and arteries by a hair. If the knife had moved at all during his attack he would have died. They had to place him in a medically-induced coma and the past three days were apparently give and take. It wasn't until he had asked how Maya was doing that the dictor had got flustered and fled the room saying something about it being better coming from a family member. A feeling of dread started to unfurl in Jasper's stomach. His dad then came up to him and finally told him: when Maya had hit her head it caused a severe bleed to her brain and had passed away before the paramedics could do anything to save her.

To say that Jasper took it badly was an under-statement.

For the next six months, Jasper struggled to come terms with the fact that Maya was gone. As soon as the doctors dealed it safe for him to drink alcohol- ignoring the fact that he was legally allowed to, he hit the bottle and the drugs hard. The following six months were spent in a haze until he had spent the weekend in hospital after getting his stomach pumped. His dad had come all the way in from Oregon to be with him. He had immediately put Jasper into an AA program and it had taken Jasper the better part of a week to convince his dad not to take him back to Oregon with him and had spent the following month with him to make sure that he was back on his feet and not falling back into drink while their neighbour back in Oregon, Ms Lucy looked after the girls.

Eventually his dad went back home to Oregon and Jasper was by himself again. But he still called every few days to make sure that Jasper hadn't drunk himself to death or something along those lines. And he was pleased to say he didn't. Well for a few months after he did, but after another family crisis occured, Jasper realised that he needed to be sober and kicked the drink completely, not even drinking at the parties he went too and dealt drugs at. He proud to say he was clean. Well, of drink. He still did drugs from time to time though.

As he arrived back at his apartment block, he cast a wistful glance at the 24-hour liquor store that was right across the street and was more benefical and harmful then he cared to admit. However he resisted the temptation to go in and instead used his key card to get into his apartment building, determinded to finally finish his chemistry paper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually after a lot of phone calls, planning and stress, the day of Maya's memorial finally arrived. And Jasper was a nervous wreck. He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to get through today without having a nervous breakdown. He thought about phoning his doctor and asking if it was safe to mix anxiety medication and anti-depressants together.

As he arrived at Central Park for the first part of the memorial, he met Maya's father and an older couple who had arrived from Portugal for the event. As they made their way over to him, Jasper felt his chest start to tighten. He wished his dad was here, but his younger sister had an important surgery on today and he couldn't be in two places at once. So Jasper made that choice for him and told him to stay in Oregon to be with her.

"Jasper" Maya's dad, Vincent greeted him warmly, before pulling him into a hug, which Jasper hesistently returned. Vincent then turned to the couple standing in front of them.

"Jasper these are my parents" he said, "but they don't speak english, only portuguese so they won't be able to understand you during the speech. I know it seems impractical, but as soon as they heard about the memorial, they wanted to come."

Nodding, Jasper went over to the older couple who were standing there watching him curiously talking to themselves in portuguese. Strangely though Jasper understood every word of what they were saying which was weird as he had never studied portuguese in his life. He was terrible at languages when he was in high school. Languages and sports.

The couple stopped talking and looked at him curiously as Jasper opened his mouth:

"Olá, como você está?" _"Hello how are you?"_

The old couple brightened up considerably the moment portuguese came out of Jasper's mouth.

 _"Estamos bem, e se você?"_ Maya's grandfather asked. _"We're fine , how about you?"_

 _"Já estive melhor"_ Jasper replied, earning a smile from Maya's grandparents. _"Então como foi o seu vôo?" "I've been better. So how was your flight?"_

For the next few minutes, Jasper continued to talk with Maya's grandparents in portuguese. Eventually though, they had to go sit down so the memorial could begin. As they made their way to sit down Vincent fell in step beside him and look at him in a confused way.

"What?" Jasper asked innocently and in english.

"When did you learn how to speak portuguese?" Vincent asked in disbelief, "I clearly remember Maya telling me that you couldn't speak a language that it wasn't english to save your life. I also remember that you said that you took french in high school and you still didn't know what 'le fou' meant."

"Oh come on. It clearly has something to do with food" Jasper said confidently. Vincent shook his head in disappointment.

"It means 'the fool', something that made Maya fall for you in the first place."

At the mention of Maya Jasper's face fell a little bit. "Yeah Vincent, once again, I could have traded places with Maya just so she could be here I-"

Jasper was cut off from his speech when Vincent stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug. "Don't say that" he whislered harshly into Jasper's ear, "because I know my daughter Jasper and if you'd died that night and she had lived she never would have forgiven herself. You almost died that night trying to protect her. I know and she knew how much you loved her."

Jasper felt the tears start to build up in his eyes as he stared into Vincents eyes that were so similar to Maya's. "I never thanked you, did I?" he asked.

"For what?" Jasper asked surprised.

"For risking your life for my little girl. For fighting tooth and nail for trying to save her. For almost dying in the attempt. For getting stabbed in the chest trying to fight a group of men twice your age and size to try and protect her. I never thanked you for any of it. But I'm thanking you now." Vincent's hands then clasped onto Jasper's shoulders and as the tears threatened to spill out of his eyes and his voice started to crack, he choked out, "thank you. Thank you for trying to save my little girl. Thank you for loving her. Thank you for organising this memorial for her today. Thank you Jasper for everything. I mean it."

Ok, Jasper actually thought that he would burst out crying after that, if something didn't happen to divert him-

And for once, fate decided to be kind.

"Guys? It's time to begin" Connor's voice broke through their little calm oasis and Jasper took a deep breath in preparation before turning to Vincent. "Ready?" he asked, surprised by how calm his voice sounded. Vincent nodded shakily.

As they walked up the rows of chairs to their seats at the front with Mayas grandparents, Vincent asked out of the corner of his mouth "are you ever going to tell me when you began that good at portuguese?"

Jasper shrugged casually, "I've been taking lessons" he lied. He didn't know how he managed to speak portuguese like that, but lying just seemed easier. At the back of his mind he wondered if it was in anyways linked to the vision he had of the woman in a white dress that he had seen a few weeks ago. Or the second vision that he had of the same woman killing herself in a church. He had put it down to a drug-induced vision when they occured, but now he was wondering if they were connected to the sudden mastery of a language he had never attempted to learn. Still that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was honouring Maya.

As he and Vincent took their seats and the memorial began he tried to steady his nerves, but he felt getting more and more nervous and he started to feel a little light-headed, but he was determinded to battle through this for Maya.

Eventually it was time for him to give his speech. Inhaling deeply, he stood up and walked to the podium and looked out at all the people whose lives that Maya had touched. He looked down at the speech he had prepared - with a lot of help from his dad and sisters. He opened his mouth to begin, when a voice called out into the silence.

"Hey skinny-boy why so glum? Who died?"

Head snapping up, Jasper's eyes went wide and his face went pale when he spotted a strange girl sitting in his seat that he had vacated only moments before. Unlike the respective clothing of the others around her, she wore cargo pants and a grey tank top with a raven necklace. Her long beown hair was up in a ponytail and she looked boredly at Jasper.

That was the final straw for Jasper as all the stress and worry of organising the memorial caught up with him, the fact that there was a strange girl sitting in his spot and nobody seemed to be noticing anything. So he did the only thing he could do and he didn't even want to do it.

He fainted. Right on the spot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And that's chapter 5 and I'm back! Sorry for the wait, thank you for being patient with me. School's finished so I have three months to write until I go back to do the dreaded leaving in August yay! Now for general stuff about the chapter:**

 **Jasper's backstory is probably the darkest out of all the sensetes. It wasn't originally supposed to be so dark it just came out as I was writing it out. Also, not all the sensetes are going to have happy pasts like Clarke and Harper. Some like Jasper and Bellamy have gone through truamatic things in life to make them who they are. So Maya dying was crucial to shaping Jasper's character. But Jasper fans don't worry, I'm a huge fan of him myself and I have no intention of killing him off (unlike some people) and there will be light at the end of the tunnel for him. He's already getting the help that he wasn't able to get in the 100 universe and certain members of his cluster will help him find happiness again, so stay positive!**

 **Also I know that in the 100 universe with the exception of Bellamy and Octavia no characters from the ark have a sibling, but I decided to give some of them brothers/sisters, whether they're blood based or bonds based on love. Their all canon characters in the 100 so you might be able to recognise them. The idea came to me simply because I wanted Bellamy to be able to complain to a member of his cluster about annoying siblings and have someone who'd understand.**

 **Also, if any bits of the conversation that Jasper had in portuguese with Maya's grandparents is incorrect I apologise. I placed the english version in itlatics under so people would be able to follow. The only languages I know apart from english are french and irish so I had to use google translate. I'm really sorry if any of this is wrong.**

 **Ok last few bits I swear, apologises for any spelling/grammar mistakes that I made that I might have missed while editing. I might need to get a beta reader just to take some of the pressure off and free up more time for writing, if's anyone's interested feel free to message me. Also thanks to anyone who left a fav/follow/review it meant a lot. Ok I'm done, hope you enjoyed chapter 5 until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Raven Reyes: The Mechanic**

 **Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

"Holy shit!" Raven cried, when the kid collasped to the ground and immediately jumped off her seat- only to find herself in the garage again. The sunny park she had suddenly found herself in, surrounded by people some sort of fancy formal clothes, vanished just as fast as it had appeared. Now she was back in the garage with two half-finished cars, her own one completely revamped and ready to go in the back, tools scattered over every available surface, the stairs at the back leading up to the few small rooms just above them and her own chair which was knocked to the ground from the speed that Raven had jumped up from. Blinking a bit, Raven stared at her surroundings for a few seconds before turning around and picking the chair. As she turned back around, she saw her mentor/boss/surrogate father Sinclair run into the room.

"Raven what's the matter? I heard you yelling" he asked concerned. "It's nothing, I just thought I saw something, but it was just a trick of the light" Raven lied, she hated lying to Sinclair but she couldn't really explain what just happened to her. She wasn't even sure what had happened. It just didn't seem logical. And Raven knew that everything must have a logical explanation to it. She just needed to find it. No point in telling Sinclair when she didn't know how to even explain it.

"You sure? It could have been a member of Shumway's gang" Sinclair said darkly; Raven's blood ran cold at the mention of Shumway. That bastard was never too far from their minds, he had already destroyed a large portion of Raven's life and now it looked like Sinclair would be sent to an early grave from the stress and worry that the man would destroy everything that he had built in his life just because he felt like it.

"For once, I don't think that Shumway had anything to do with it" Raven answered honestly, "but I'll keep watch tonight, make sure those spineless freaks don't try and take what's ours, ok? Don't worry Sinclair, I won't let any harm come to this place, you know me."

"Yeah I do" Sinclair chuckled fondly, messing up Raven's hair fondly, ignoring her protests, "how are the cars coming along?"

"Almost done, you should be able to finish them off, I'm going to lunch with Emori" Raven shrugged casually, grabbing her bag and sunglasses before ducking out of the shop.

The heat hit Raven almost instantly and she had to put her sunglasses on to avoid being blinded by the glare of the light on the metal slates that helped protect the barely-there shacks from the various elements in the slums of Brazil's capital city.

"Took you long enough" a voice she knew just as well as her own or Sinclair's called out. Glancing upwards she saw her best friend/partner in crime/surrogate sister Emori sitting on the roof of someone's home working on her tan. Then with the agility of a cat or a professional criminal Emori jumped from the roof and landed in slight crouch position, before straightening up and shoving her own sunglasses further up her nose.

"Lunch?" she asked casually. Raven nodded in agreement, "yeah I'm straving, didn't get to eat breakfast. Mainly because _someone_ ate mine."

"Well get up earlier then" Emori fired back, earnig her a sharp dig in the ribs, before Raven linked her arm through Emori's and they settled into a lesiurely pace together.

Emori was without a doubt one of Raven's closest and oldest friends. She was like a sister to Raven, especially since her own biological family was a pile of crap.

The slums were where Raven was born and raised. Her mother gave birth to her in a barely there house that was used as a crack-den for various drug users. For the first eight years of her life that den was all that she had known as a home. Her mother often spent all her money on drugs there and was often off-high, that was when she wasn't out sleeping with other men to raise the funds to purchase the drugs. Eventually though, the constant drug and alcohol abuse caught up to her mother and one November evening, Raven came back from school to find her mother dead on the ground covered in her vomit and cocaine in her hand. As she had no idea who her father was and had nobody to look after her, Raven packed up her small possessions into her barely-there backpack and set-off. Staying at the crack-den was no longer an option, some of the men who were there had been looking at her strangely with their hands touching their privates and Raven was smart enough to know that if she stayed there any longer than that bad things would start to happen to her, so she took her chances out on the streets.

The first two months were the hardest. She had no idea how to survive on the streets, as she always had some relatively safe place to go to at the end of the day. Nowadays, she had no idea how to survive. There were various gangs out on the street and Raven had no idea on how to avoid them. She didn't have any special skills at the time that would make her invaluable to these people so she was on her own. She spent much of her nights without any form of shelter and straving, because Shumway's little minions, often stole what she had spent the previous days gathering. She was usually able to defend herself, but when it was four or five of them on one, she really didn't have much of a chance. That was until Finn came into her life.

It was in January and the weather was bucketing down. Raven was trying to find the tiniest bit of shelter, but she was struggling to stay upright as she was weak from the hunger. It had been over a week since she had any form of food. She was soaked to the bone with the rain and the cold and eventually collasped to the ground. _'This is it'_ she thought woozily as she felt her eyelids close, _'this is how I'm going to die.'_

And she probably would have to, if Finn hadn't come across her when he did. He saw that she was still breathing, had dragged her to his den in the basement of some shop and had nursed her until she woke up one day later with a slight fever and straving. He hadn't thought twice about sharing his meager food supply with her. Even after she had gotten better, he let her stay. He hadn't a family of his own and like Raven wasn't accepted into a gang. He helped Raven perfect the tricks to surviving in the slums and soon she was just as good as him. And for the first time as she could remember, she felt that she finally had some form of a proper family.

Emori joined the fold a few months later. Her and Finn had been a happy little pair for those few months. For the first time in their lives they had somebody to watch their backs and care for them. They had just managed to find some not too bad pieces of clothing when they had come across her. Well, their first interaction with her was when she tried to steal their hard-earned finds, but they managed to track her down to hiding hole. It was there that Finn managed to get an explanation out of her. She used to be with her older brother Otan but he had been offered a spot in Shumway's ranks if he ditched Emori. According to her, Otan didn't even hesitate before leaving her to fend for herself. And Finn, trusting Finn, taking pity on Emori with her sob story, invited her in with them. While Emori was a bit wary at first, she took the offer. Finn immediately tried to bond with her like he had with Raven, but Emori wasn't big on trusting people. One of things that her and Raven had in common. It took Raven on the other hand months to warm up to Emori, convinced that she was lying and was planning to betray them. Once Emori earned her trust, the two were almost inseparable.

The next few years went pretty well in Raven's opinion. She had a place to call home, she had clothes on her back, she had food (most of the time) and she had a family. Her, Finn and Emori had all been denied that before they met one another, but they managed to form their own one that was ten times better than the ones they had been born into - once they managed to start trusting each other that is.

Sinclair came into their lives when Raven was twelve. She had been on her way to the market with the few coins that they had managed to scrap together/steal, when she heard a loud banging sound and a man cursing. After initally thinking that what she heard was a gunshot (there was a lot of gangs where she lived and murder was a common tool among them) she dared a peak around the corner to see if it was safe to continue on. But instead of seeing a bleeding body, she saw a man with salt and pepper hair, standing next to a car with smoke coming out of the area that made it run. He looked like he was living his worst nightmare, but the second he saw Raven peeking out from around the corner he brightened up considerably.

"Hey little girl! Come over here for a second. Yeah you! Come on!" he urged her, and against every molecule of common sense that Raven had built up over the years living on the street, she went up to him.

"Listen, how would you like to earn some money?" he asked and Raven perked up considerably at the mention of money and nodded in agreement. "Look, all I need you to do is get in the front seat of the car and I'm going to push. And when I give you a direction on where to turn to I want you to do it, ok? If you can do that without damaging the car more than it already has been, I'll give you ten reals, do we have a deal?"

"Sure" Raven agreed, it wasn't alot but it was better than nothing. Quickly she got into the car and Sinclair started to push while giving Raven directions. Within a few minutes they had arrived at his garage, a modest little area to have a business. Quickly they moved it into place and Sinclair gave her the money.

"Great thanks for your help!" he smiled before turning around and going to work on the car popping the hood open and grabbing tools. Raven didn't know why she didn't just take off. She had the money, she was supposed to get the food, Finn and Emori would probably be annoyed if she came back without any. But she was curious. She wanted to know exactly what Sinclair was doing to the car. Quietly, she walked up to him and peered over his shoulders to see what exactly he was doing.

It took a very long time before he realised that she was still there. He had twisted around a bit to grab a tool when he noticed her. He had jumped a bit in surprise causing him to hit his head on the hood of the car in surprise. "Oh, you're still here?" he asked confused.

"What's that?" Raven replied, pointing to bit of the car he was working on. "That's the radiator" he explained. "What are you doing to it?" came the next question.

"Well it's broken so I'm trying to fix it" Sinclair explained, still a bit bemused by her presence.

"And how do you do that?" Raven immediately asked. She was curious, she wanted to know how he did it.

"Ok, well the first thing I do is" Sinclair explained the whole process to her, even fixing the radiator as he showed her, with Raven handing him the tools he needed to complete the job. She knew that he hadn't expected her to hang around and was even more confused by the fact she did seem interested he what he was doing. Raven guessed a lot of street kids weren't. And she didn't get to the market that day either.

That started their whole mentor-mentee/father-daughter relationship. Raven just coming back to the garage, examining the cars and asking Sinclair what was wrong with them and how to fix them, wih Sinclair explaining it to her and even letting her help fix them. Once she had gained enough trust that he knew that she wasn't going to steal from him.

Eventually after a few months she started to bring Finn and Emori as well. Sinclair was a bit surprised as he had thought that Raven had been by herself. Him and Finn got off on the right foot almost at once but Emori was a little less trusting. But she had come through for him by finding a vital piece of motor that he needed to finish an important customer's car. He decided not to ask her where she had gotten it. He had continued to teach Raven the tricks of the trade of being a mechanic and soon she was fixing the cars alongside Sinclair. It was on her fourteenth birthday that she had gotten the best possible present: Sinclair had showed them the few empty rooms above his garage where he lived as well and said if they wanted them, they could have them. They didn't need to be asked twice.

Now it was seven years later and Raven still couldn't believe her luck. Both good and bad. Even after gaining the proper family life she had always dreamed of, bad luck continued to haunt her. It haunted her in the form of Shumway and his gang, who had it out for Raven in particular and had taken a lot from her.

Zoning back to the present day, Raven was aware of the sounds of a fight breaking out. Glancing over to the source of the noise, Raven saw Emori in the midst of a verbal fight that was about to turn physical, with a bloke twice her size. Who happened to be a member of Shumway's milita.

"I'm not going to ask twice, give me your wallet freak!" the guy growled.

"Over my dead body" Emori spat.

"That can be easily arranged" he snarled as his fist swung backwards, then forwards-

What happened next was a blur. Raven had never moved so fast in her life, but she did in that moment. One moment she was off to the side, the next she was standing in front of Emori, holding up an open palm up to block the incoming fist. Moving quickly she closed her palm over it, grabbed his wrist with her other hand and while he was distracted by her hands, she kneed him hard in the groin. As the guy began to shift to his knees from the pain, she quickly stepped back, lifted her leg and gave him a flying quick straight to the face, the force of her foot and her brace knocking him out cold. Breathing deeply, she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her around sharply. She tensed up, raising her arms for a fight, before relaxing realising that it was just Emori.

"Where did you learn moves like that?" she breathed, impressed beyond all hell. "Also, could you teach me how to use them?"

"It's nothing, just from watching old karate movies that's all" Raven lied as casually as she could manage, trying not to think about as she was fighting them, she was getting visions that she wasn't in her body any more. In the first vision she was a girl with orange hair tied up in fancy braids, training with a girl with long brown hair and green eyes sparring aganist each other. In the second one, she was up aganist a man three times her size and ten times as muscular, both of them were using the fighting techniques similar to when she blocked the guy's punch and when she saw her reflection in the mirror, she wasn't herself there. She was a guy with an amzing six pack, messy, curly brown hair and freckles. But as soon as the fight was over, so were the visions.

As she headed in the direction of her favourite take-away with Emori excitedly talking about what had just happened, Raven tried to desperately figure out how that occured. She was never any good at physical fighting, her brace being more of a hindrance then a help, so she relied more on guns. But even if she was any good at physical fighting, those visions that she was experiencing just didn't make sense. And that was what was freaking Raven out the most. Everything always has a logical solution, so why couldn't she figure this one out?

Later that night while Emori and Sinclair were asleep, Raven was polishing her gun as she guarded the garage from any potential attacks from Shumway's gang, especially after she beat up one of his soldiers earlier. Taking deep breaths, she closed her eyes shakily for a minute to calm herself after thinking of those visions that she had seen earlier, the boy who fainted, the curly-haired boy, the girl in the fancy braids. There had to be a meaning to them, but what?

Opening her eyes again, she almost had a heart attack when she found that she wasn't in the garage. Instead she was in some apartment. It wasn't as fancy as some of the places that she had robbed with Emori, but it was definately better than anything she had ever lived in or could hope to live in. She was in the living room and there was a box half-filled on the coffee table, that simply said _'Maya'_ on the side. Confused, Raven looked around the room some more hoping to find some clue as to where she was. Suddenly a door opened and the boy who fainted earlier walked in with some objects in his arms. Raven froze in fear unsure about what to do, but he just walked over to the box on the table and started to place the things in like he didn't even know that she was there.

Paniced, Raven watched as he picked a photo out of the box and looked at it. Cranning her neck a little, Raven saw that it was of him and a dark-haired girl dressed up in costumes, probably for Halloween. The boy was dressed up as Luke Skywalker, assumption based on the light-saber and the girl was dressed up as a medieval princess. The boy stared at it for a few minutes before throwing it against the wall in anger, the glass shattering against the frame.

Raven jumped in shock, but the boy just kept throwing things around the room, crying as he did. Once or twice Raven had to dodge out of the way to avoid a book or picture. Eventually he just tipped the box over in anger and grabbed a baseball bat. Raven didn't really know what he was planning to do with that or why he was acting like she wasn't here at all, but she decided that it was time to intervene.

Running over to the guy, she quickly put her hands on his shoulders and spun him around to face her. The second they made eye contact the boy shrieked and raised the bat up ready to strike. Stumbling backwards, Raven held her arms up over her face and squeezed her eyes shut.

It wasn't until her back hit cold stone wall and she still hadn't felt a bat come crashing down on her, that she dared peak her eyes open the tiniest bit. And her jaw almost fell off. She was back in the garage, her gun lying on the floor, the apartment and the boy was gone.

Shaking like a leaf, Raven sunk to the floor and held her head in her hands, only one thought drifting through her mind over and over:

 _'What's happening to me?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And that's chap 6! Poor Raven she really doesn't understand what's been happening. Anyways that 5 senstes down, 3 to go! Any ideas on who I'm picking for the next one?**

 **Also thanks to anyone who left a fav/follow/review, hope your enjoying this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Monty Green: The Hacker**

 **Soeul, South Korea**

Monty was completely bored out of his mind. His lecturer was babbling on about stuff that he had covered himself months ago. At this point the only reason he even showed up for these lectures anymore was because of the attendance credits. And he mainly used the time to do jobs for his clients anyways. Thank God the majority of his classmates used laptops for this class so he wasn't drawing suspicion to himself. Carefully, he hacked into the mainframe of a local business and located his client's records. Typing quickly, he added a few more hours worked and removed some bits about damaging property. Satisfied that he did exactly what the client had asked, he removed any trace that they had been hacked and started to play an online game (with the sound muted so he wouldn't distract those who were learning this stuff for the first time of course, he was a considerate person).

As he played the game and killed his opponents, he couldn't help but wonder what to do once he graduated. He knew that he probably had over a year left to figure that out but he wanted to have some form of plan. He also knew that he wanted to get as far away from his mother as possible. He was only doing this stupid course to please her. If he let her, she would arrange his entire life exactly to fit her standards. In fact, if it was up to her then he would already be in a long-term co-habiting relationship with his mother's best friend's daughter Abby. Who hated his guts. And the feeling was mutual.

Zoning back to the present day, Monty became aware of people packing up around him. Glancing at the clock on his computer he saw that class was finished. Quickly packing up, he turned to head to the door when it happened. One moment he was here in the lecture hall surrounded by his class mates, the next he was sitting on a leather couch next to a guy with stringy hair and a crooked smile playing some sort of war game. It looked a lot like Call of Duty. The vision only lasted a second and then he was back in the hall being jostled by their classmates as they attempted to get past him so they could go study for the upcoming pop quiz their lecturer had teased them with (which he already knew the answers to as he hacked into their files a week ago).

Walking out into the fresh air, Monty wondered if he should be concerned with these visions. He knew that they were something that his mother would certainly disapprove over, saying that would be how Monty would destroy a promising career and future. Knowing that, Monty welcomed the visions. Anything that his mother would disapprove over he generally embraced. That was the whole reason he started to experiment with drugs.

The first visions were generally strange though. The woman in white that he saw when he was hacking into his mother's bank account gave him the fright of his life. A few days later he saw the same woman in his dreams. Only this time she was in some sort of building that looked to be abandoned a long time ago. He watched as she brought a gun up to her mouth and fired it. He woke up sweating and panting just before her body hit the ground. He hadn't been able to sleep for an entire week after that.

Shaking his head in defeat, Monty trudged back to his dorm room. The visions were most likely affects from his drug use. He should be a lot more concerned about something like that happening, but he just found he didn't really care. He wasn't about to give up the drugs either. They were his only escape from his life. Sighing a little, Monty felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, alerting him of an incoming text. Fishing his phone out, he opened up his messages and scowled a little in annoyance when he saw the text was from his mother, ordering him to come to dinner on Sunday evening with him and his step-father Pike because she wanted to introduce Monty to one of her friend's daughters. Vaguely wondering how much pain he'd be in if he threw himself under the nearest fast-moving vehicle in order to avoid heading to that dinner, he started to tap a reply, when he bumped into a figure standing right in front of him.

"Oh God! I am so sorry!" Monty apologized, still glancing at his phone, "it's totally my fault."

"Monty Green?" the figure asked.

"Um yeah?"

"Come with us" a second voice added. Looking up confused, Monty realized that the figure he had bumped into and the second voice were that of campus security.

"Um why?" Monty asked, panic growing inside him as he glanced around at his surroundings, wondering if it would be worth it if he made a break for it.

"The Dean wants to see you" the security guard he had bumped into added, looking bored out of his mind.

Monty started to laugh uneasily and stepped back a few steps, preparing himself for a chase. The guards, noticing this, started to advance on him.

"Look, whatever he thinks I did, I can assure you that I most certainly didn't" Monty babbled. "In fact, I think you might have me confused for somebody else-"

"Oh for crying out loud, I don't have time for this" the second guard complained, grabbing Monty by his arm. "Let's go kid."

The guy started to drag Monty across the quad towards the Dean's office. Monty started to struggle at first, but the first security guard just grabbed his other arm and started to drag him as well. Not for the first time in his life Monty wished he wasn't so small and weak. He wished that he knew how to fight at the very least! Not that it would do him any good in his current situation, but it still would have been handy to know.

They arrived at the Dean's office way sooner than Monty would have liked. Desperately he wracked his brain looking for some reason why he might be here. It had to be something bad, right? Had he been caught for the hacking? For doing drugs on school campus? For dealing drugs to students on and off campus?

'No, no, that can't be it' Monty thought, trying to calm himself down. If that was the case then the police would be here instead of campus security and he would be getting arrested. He's just getting dragged to the Dean's office. It can't be that big.

Letting go of Monty long enough to knock on the door, a calm but authoritative voice called out "come in!" Smirking a little, the second security guard opened the door and peeked his head in saying "we found Monty Green for you sir" and the second he extracted his head, his companion shoved Monty through the open door into the office, Monty almost landing face-first on the soft, plush carpet.

"Ah Mr. Green, thank you for finally allowing yourself to be found" the Dean's voice dripped with sarcasm and Monty peeled himself up off the floor with a sheepish grin on his face.

"S-sorry" he stammered, "I was in class." It was then that he noticed that there was another person in the room. He turned to get a proper look at her- and almost died of heart failure.

It was the woman from his visions. The one who had killed herself. But she looked entirely different. In his visions, she was wearing a dirty white dress, her hair was rugged and knotted, she had bags under her eyes which were wild and scared, she was stick thin too, like she hadn't had a proper meal in ages, or a bath either as she was filthy from the tip of her head to her bare feet. But that was in his head. The woman sitting in front of him looked entirely different. Instead of white, she was wearing a bright, blood red dress. Her hair was effortlessly styled, not a curl out of place, her skin was clean and her dark eyes glinted like a Niffler's that had spotted something shiny.

"So, you're Monty Green?" the woman asked and Monty had to work hard not to shudder at the sound of her voice. It sounded cold and detached, almost like a computer program. Normally Monty loved computers, but this seemed almost unnatural to him. "I've been waiting for you. My name is Alie and I am the founder and CEO of Eligius Corporation and I would like to offer you a paid internship as an engineer on my Korean base."

Now normal people would immediately accept and start thanking them for the opportunity, but Monty was still scrambling to catch up to reality, so the first words to come out of his mouth - unchecked by his brain, were "so I'm not in trouble?"

Alie cocked her head to the side in curiousity, "did you expect to be?" she asked.

"Well, um, no offense to you Dean Sir, but - um when two security guards corner you on campus and start dragging you here saying that the Dean wants to see you right now, you kind of, well, you know, expect the worst. Maybe next time, I don't know, don't do that?!"

The Dean stared at him for a minute before raising an eyebrow and asking "now where's the fun in that?"

Monty stared at him for a few seconds speechless. 'Unbelievable' he thought.

"Anyways, the internship?" Alie interrupted Monty's thoughts. ''It's for six-months. Flexible working hours and you'll be paid above the average wage with benefits while you're there. It's half an hour walk from the university and if you live up to the expectations that I've received from your professors about you, you'll be offered a full-time job once you leave school. Do you accept the offer?"

For a split-second Monty didn't know what to think. It was the sort of thing that his mother would be jumping down his throat for him to accept on the spot. That was when he would usually deny it out of spite. But this time, his body was actually co-operating with his brain. This internship would look great on his CV which would help with applying for jobs abroad. It would also be good for avoiding his mother as the flexible hours meant that he could mold them to avoid her match-making and family dinners, that stopped feeling like family once his dad died and she remarried less than a year later. So he opened his mouth to reply when it happened.

"Don't take that job!" a brand-new voice roared out into the quiet room. Monty looked over Alie's shoulder and felt like his heart would hand in its notice because of the poor treatment that it's been getting these past few weeks. Standing over Alie's shoulder, who definitely, one-hundred percent hadn't been there a few seconds ago, was a man. He looked to be the same age as Alie, with long brown braided hair and a thick beard. He had tan skin and blue eyes with various tattoos on his face and body. He was staring at Monty with a look crossed with concern and worry.

"Monty" he began. 'How does he know my name?' Monty thought confusedly, "do not take that job offer, if she discovers what you are then she will kill you. Alie is evil, Monty, and she can't be trusted. Say no to the offer."

"Monty?" Alie asked, looking over her shoulder in an attempt to see what he was staring at. He guessed that she saw nothing because her glance turned suspicious.

"Well, um, this is an amazing opportunity. But I, um need some time to think it over. Is there any way I can think it over and let you know?" Monty babbled, starting to get a bit freaked out by the fact that there was a strange man in the room that only he could see, who was saying that Alie was evil and would kill him.

"I understand, here is my card, it has all my contact details on it. I expect your reply within a week" Alie said. If Monty had been paying proper attention, then he would have noticed, that Alie was eyeing him like he was a pest that she was trying her hardest to get rid of and her tone seemed to match. But he didn't notice. So, like a robot, he grabbed the card, shoved it into his pocket and fled the office with the strange man yelling "you'll regret it!" in his wake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And that's Monty! He's in a bit of trouble, Alie's onto him, probably not the best time for Nyko to appear. Also for anyone who didn't know, the niffler is a creature in the Harry Potter universe. They are attracted to shiny things and will usually do their best to find/steal said shiny items for their own collections. He appears in the Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them movie and I had Monty make the comparison because I feel that in this universe he would be a bit of a nerd. Also many eagle-eyed the 100 viewers would know that Eligius Corporation was the name of the ship that launched prisoners with night-blood into space and they are the owners of the ship that landed in the season 4 finale.**

 **Finally thanks to anyone who left a fav/follow/review, I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zoe Monroe: The Mobster**

 **Boston, America**

Monroe ignored the twinges of pain in her shoulder and thigh as she continued to hit the punching bag. The one in her shoulder was from a few weeks back, when she lead her first group mission. The one in her leg was from a week ago, when she got shot in the leg while escaping the cops. It never would have happened if Dax hadn't panicked and ordered a strike approach instead of a side retreat. She wasn't going to let it bring her down either. Dax and some of his comrades already looked down on her for being a girl, she wasn't going to take time off to recover and destroy all the work she had put into building her reputation.

Her muscles started to burn as she pounded the bag until her knuckles felt like splitting, but she ignored the pain. She wished Lexa was here so she could have a fighting partner, but Lexa was off training her little brother Aden and one or two select new recruits on how to survive in Boston's mafia world. She felt bad for them. Not Aden, as he had grown up in this world and knew what to expect, but she hoped that Lexa wouldn't traumatize the newbies too much. She remembered when she was little how Lexa's cousins Anya and Tristan used to give some of the new recruits nightmares when they first joined the ranks. But Tristan had risen high in the ranks since then and no longer had the free time to train the newbies and Anya has been missing, presumed dead for almost three years now, so it was now up to Lexa to train them.

She was so focused on beating the bag up and powering through the pain that she hadn't noticed that someone was creeping up on her until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her reaction was almost instant. Spinning around on her good leg, she then used that leg for balance, leaned back and launched her bad leg into her watcher's chest. The person fell to the ground and Monroe shrieked in pain from aggravating her bullet wound. She gritted her teeth as she grabbed onto her bad leg and tried to power through the pain.

"Jesus Zoey! Are you ok? That wasn't your injured leg you kicked me with, was it?" her father's voice carried over, concern laced through it. Ripping her gaze up from the ground, Monroe looked over at the stranger and saw that it was her father that she had knocked to the ground. Typical.

"Oh, dad I'm sorry! That's just normal reaction, I didn't realize it was you" Monroe babbled. Her father ignored her however, walking over to her and unravelling the bandage that rested just below the hem of her shorts. The moment the bandage was off, he examined the wound and Monroe tried to bite back her sounds of pain.

"You're going to open up the wound if you keep training like this. Go home and let that injury heal. Your shoulder has only started to recover. You don't want to damage its progress, do you?"

"I'm fine dad" Monroe insisted stubbornly, but her father shook his head firmly and fixed Monroe a stare that reminded her why her father was the top mob boss in Boston, if not in the East Coast.

"No you are not, Zoe Monroe. Now you are going to stop this training and take it easy until Dr. Byrne gives you permission to train again. If you don't then you'll damage your body further. Now go home and take it easy." The father and daughter duo stared stubbornly at each other for a few minutes, until Monroe admitted defeat.

"Fine", she grumbled moodily, wrapping her leg back up and getting unsteadily to her feet. Her father followed suit and pulled Monroe into a hug, her head resting on his chest, as he planted a kiss in her hair.

"Good girl" he mumbled, "I know you want to earn your workers respect and I'm proud of you for that Zoey, but there will be times in life where you will need to take care of yourself too. They'll understand. Trust me."

"Fine dad" she mumbled into his chest. She felt his laughter vibrate through his chest, before he released her from his embrace. "I'll see you tonight" he smiled. "Don't go training" he warned, suddenly serious again.

"I won't, see you later" Monroe replied, heading to the changing room to change into her normal clothes and then she was heading to her car. The gym itself was one of the more legal ventures that her family took part in. Her father wanted to make sure that there would be some form of the Monroe family empire that the FBI wouldn't be able to touch. Gyms, clubs, bars, restaurants, even real estate, both in Boston city and the state itself. Monroe knew almost everything about how to run each one and how much income they should generate. The only other Monroe kid who had a better knowledge of these was Diggs and that was because he was over 21, so he could oversee the bars and clubs especially when they were open, while she'd just get arrested if the cops decided to raid the place.

As she got into her car and headed towards her family's apartment in the city, she thought about an upcoming venture her father was hoping to achieve with some Korean drug lords. It would make the Monroe family the top supplier of any type of drugs in Boston and increase their income by 10%. The meeting would be in a five-star restaurant three days from now and her father was forbidding her and her brothers from doing any jobs that might result in them getting seriously injured or killed. He wanted them all there for the meeting. To show both the strength of the Monroe family and how secure its future was and to show his children how to act and what to do in these types of meetings. 'You three are my legacy' he said when he first mentioned it. 'I need to know that when I'm gone you know what to do and how to handle potential business partners.'

Sighing a little and not looking forward to spending the rest of the day at home, she quickly turned her car in the other direction and headed in the opposite direction of home. She made a quick stop before she reached her destination: the cemetery. Grabbing the bunch of flowers that she bought, she climbed out of the car, wincing a little due to the pain in her leg, and locked her car. Entering through the gate, she quickly walked down a familiar path before she stopped in front of the headstone she came here to see and laid her flowers down gently.

"Hi mom" she said softly, "sorry I haven't been to visit in a while, I… I don't know. I just couldn't face not coming here I guess. Whenever Dad or the boys come up here they always talk about good times they had with you. Happy memories that they shared with you. Me? I haven't got any to remember you with. I never got the chance to make any with you. They say you can't miss what you never had, and I guess that's true in a way, but I can't help but wonder what it would have been like. How would you react to what is going on, what's your take on it? If you would have lost your rag at me getting injured all the time or refusing to wear anything that has pastels or frills. I wear lace and heels sometimes though and I love make-up so maybe I am a bit of a girl? Anyways, I wish you were here. Even for a day. At least so I can have a memory of what having a mom is like."

Monroe continued to stare at the headstone for a few more minutes, before tidying up the grave and starting to head back. She never really came here with her dad and brothers. They would all remember happy times with her and Monroe couldn't remember any. It was just too painful to go with them in a way.

Lilly Monroe died when Monroe was one years old from terminal lung cancer. According to those who knew her, she never smoked, never drank, but the illness crept up on her anyway. Her father spent thousands on treatments trying to help her, but the illness was too far gone by the time it had been discovered. She died three months after being diagnosed. Her brothers were six and eight at the time and her dad was devastated. Despite the advice of family and friends telling him to find someone new for his children's sake at least, her dad never remarried. As far as Monroe knew he hadn't even been on a date. When she had asked why, her dad had ruffled her hair and told her something that she would never forget: "you see Zoey, I believe that there is one person out there for everyone. One person you can love completely and truly your whole life. And I had mine with your mother. I know that. I had my one and only and I've managed to make memories with her and spend many happy years together. I don't want to go and be with somebody that I can't be fully and truly happy with. That person deserves a chance to find the person they can be truly happy with too."

Those words stuck with Monroe ever since she heard them and she adopted her dad's view on love too. There was one person out for her somewhere on this planet. She just had to find them. But while she inherited her dad's view on love, according to every old family member and friends, she was a mini-version of her mother. She didn't really understand what they meant when she was younger or why her dad would sometimes look at her sadly, until Diggs took her aside one day when she was ten and explained it too her.

"The thing is Zoe" he explained, "you don't really have any memories of mom and dad doesn't like talking about her or showing pictures, but you look like her. A lot. You're like a younger version of her really, it's scary. Nothing wrong with it and dad's not upset with you either, it's just your genes. Like Dax's genes make him look like dad. And mine people say make me look a bit like dad and aunt Clara, you know? You just look like her. And you should never feel bad about that. You should feel proud."

The honking of a horn snapped Monroe back to reality and she saw that she was back at her car. Shaking her head slightly, she unlocked her car and got it, head swimming like she was getting a headache.

A few days later Monroe was sitting in a fancy restaurant, at the end of a table on Diggs's left, opposite of some middle-aged Korean man who was barely paying her any attention.

She supposed it had something to do with her being a girl, maybe, but come on- a little respect!

Her dad was trying to talk to the main guy in charge but it was clear he was getting nowhere.

Eventually, the man turned to his other two companions and they started talking amongst themselves, while her dad drank his whole glass of wine down in one take. She guessed that the talk was not going how he had planned. Suddenly though Monroe's ears zoned in on what the men were saying. She could understand everything. Which she did not understand at all because she never studied Korean. But apparently she now had a prized tool to see what these men thought, and she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Naneun igeos-e gwanhae hwagsilhaji anhda" the man sitting across from her said. _"I'm not sure about this."_

"Wiheom-eul gamsu halmanhan gachiga isseunji eotteohge hwagsin hal su issseubnikka?" the second one added. _"How can we be sure that it's worth the risk?"_

"Ama igeos-eun joh-eun saeng-gag-i anieoss-eul geos-ibnida. Uliga jeonmungaleul mannal geola saeng-gag haess-eo" the man who was talking to her father said shaking his head. _"Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I thought we would be meeting professionals."_

"Sillyehabnida" Monroe snapped sharply, drawing the attention of the Koreans and her family, "uliga amachueolago buleuji anhgi wihae ulineun danji 5 myeong-ui chepowa hamkke 30 nyeon isang dong-an mayag sa-eob-eul yeogieseo dalugo iss-eossda." _"Excuse me, but we have been dealing in the drugs business here for over thirty years with only five arrests connected to us so I wouldn't call us amateurs."_

"Insangjeog" the first man said stroking his chin while his companions just sat there looking surprised "eotteohge cheoeum uli jasin-eul sogaehaess-eul ttae dangsin-i hangug-in-ilago malhaji anh-assseubnikka?" _"Impressive. How come you didn't tell us that you spoke Korean when we first introduced ourselves?"_

"Naneun bimil-e gwanhan myeoch gaji cheugmyeon-eul bimillo yujihandago midneunda" Monroe said smoothly, "gedaga, naega neoege malhamyeon naneun jigeum neoleul nollage hal su eobs-eoss-eulgeoya. Geugeos-eun naega insaeng-eseo jeulgineun jag-eun geosdeul-ibnida." _"I believe in keeping some aspects about myself a secret. Besides, if I told you then I wouldn't have been able to surprise you just now. It's the little things I enjoy in life."_

For a few moments, the men stared at her in shock and Monroe was slightly worried that she had over-stepped her boundaries. Just as she was about to apologize however, they all burst out laughing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father relax slightly.

"Naneun geugos-e eolin sonyeowa dong-uihanda. Jigeum uliga geolaee dong-uihandamyeon ulineun uliui sa-eob-e eotteon ijeom-i issneunji, eolmana olae gidalyeoya haneunjileul malhaejusibsio?" their leader spoke again, causing Monroe to scowl a little before replying. _"I agree with you there, little girl. Now tell me, what benefits would we see to our business if we agree to the deal and how long would we have to wait to see them happen?"_

"Dangsin-eun ulileul daluneun geos-e dong-ui han geos-eul huhoehaji anh-eul geos-ibnida, geuleona dangsin-i geuleon geosdeul-e daehan deo jasehan seolmyeong-eul wonhandamyeon dangsin-eun abeojiege mul-eo boneun geos-i deo na-eul geos-ibnida. Geuneun naega neoege jul su-issneun geosboda deo manh-eun jeongboleul gajigoiss-eo" Monroe said effortlessly, breathing a tiny internal sigh of relief when their leader did indeed turn to start properly discussing with her father the prospect of them doing a deal. _"You won't regret agreeing to deal with us, but if you want a more detailed account of things like that you would be better off asking my father. He has more information about it than I could give you."_

For the rest of the meal Monroe kept to herself and kept the talking to the minimum. However, she could feel the approving stares of her family's new business partners and her father's pressing down on her. But she also felt another gaze burning into her. Turning her head slightly towards her father in an attempt to look as if she was simply listening to the nitty details of the contract, she saw Dax burning holes into her side. It was strange but he was probably unhappy about losing any chance impress their guests since Monroe had completely won them over. But no matter how much she tried to convince herself that that was the reason he was staring at her like that, she was starting to get a bad feeling in her gut that said otherwise.

That night Alan Monroe was in the best mood that Monroe had ever remembered seeing him in. He had actually called Tristan to order him to invite the top people on the Monroe family food-chain to a private party that will be held in their own apartment next Saturday. Her father usually hated strangers in his home, but now he was so happy that he was actually inviting them over on his free will. She wondered how long this good mood will last.

He was still grinning like a maniac when he finished up his call with Tristan and walked back into the living room, where Monroe, Dax and Diggs were on the couch watching a movie on Netflix. Normally he'd flop down to join them and would usually talk sports with Dax, ask for Diggs's help in trying to beat Tristan's high score in Subway Surfers or simply cuddle Monroe close and stroke her hair like she was still five years old, depending on who he was sitting beside. But today he was a bundle of energy. Striding across the room he turned on some music from an app on his phone and pulled Monroe up to dance around the room, completely forgetting or ignoring Monroe's still healing leg. He also didn't seem to give a damn about the movie either, even though it was one of his favourites.

"Oh Zoey, I don't know where you pulled that trick out of, or how long you've been able to speak fluent Korean for that matter, but I'll let that slide because that was fucking brilliant! The looks on their faces!" Alan laughed as he twirled her around. "You absolutely brilliant girl! You just secured us the deal of a lifetime. I'm so proud of you. Now I know that my plans for the future will work!"

"What plans?" Dax asked, grabbing their dad's phone from where it was lying on the couch and pausing the music. Beside him, Diggs spoke up "what plans do you have dad?"

"Well" Alan said, letting go of Monroe and letting her go sit on the couch with Dax and Diggs, joining them after a moment, "for the past few months I've been thinking about the businesses future when I'm gone. I'm not going to live forever and I wanted to make sure that you three have secure futures and that the mafia will survive and I think that I've found the perfect way to do both."

"What are you talking about?" Monroe asked, her tone laced with confusion. "I thought that we all get a third of it when you die."

"Not really Zoey" her dad said ruffling her hair affectionately; "now I want you three to listen up and listen good" he added his tone suddenly serious. "I'm not going to live forever and when I do die, both the authorities and the other gangs would love to tear apart the Monroe family mafia. That's what they tried to do when your grandfather died. But I made sure that they didn't when I took over and I want you three to work together to make sure it doesn't happen in the future. You're each going to be in charge of a specific area. Dax, you're going to be in charge of the weapons and hitmen aspect. That seems to be something that you can do without screwing up that bad. And you'll have Tristan and Lexa as well. They know what their doing. Diggs, you're going to run our more legal ventures. the bars, clubs, restaurants, all of them. You're basically running them now, so it shouldn't be too different" he paused for a second to catch his breath. Diggs looked pretty happy with what their father had planned for him and Monroe could see why. He hated violence and didn't like going out to take part in their more illegal ventures. He'd do it if he had too but he was even worse than Dax and that was saying a lot, so the fact that their dad didn't expect him to take part in it made him relieved. Dax on the other hand didn't look too happy with what their dad had planned.

"What about Zoe dad?" Dax added, his tone unreadable.

"Zoey here is going to be the one calling the shots" her dad announced, causing both her and Dax to look at him in horror.

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

"Yes" her father continued, dead serious. "I've always been sure about it, but today you hammered the final nail in the coffin with how you handled the situation at the restaurant Zoe. You know how to handle clients and how to get them on board. You're the one who's going to make sure that we stay strong in Boston. The boys will help, but you're the future head. I trust you."

Monroe stared blanked face at her dad in shock. He trusted her to take over as head of the entire mafia when he was gone! She couldn't believe it! But what about the other important figures? Would they accept her as leader over Dax and Diggs? Would her own brothers be happy having to report to their little sister? What if-

Monroe was snapped out of her thoughts however by Diggs patting her on the back. "Congrats Zoe" he grinned cheerily. "Guess we're going to be working for you soon."

"There's no soon about it" their dad grinned, swatting at Diggs while he dodged the blow. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon boy. I still have loads left to teach you. Now who's up for pizza? I don't know about you lot but I'm still starving. Who wants some?"

After they all agreed on pizza and her dad went back into the kitchen to the call the pizza place, Diggs heaved himself off the couch. "Back in a sec" he murmured to nobody in particular, "just have to get my charger."

As Diggs left the room, Monroe felt Dax's gaze turn to her. "Congrats on being dad's chosen one Zoe" he said. It seemed honest enough but Monroe started to get a bad feeling in her gut. "Thanks Dax" she muttered in reply.

"You should know though" he continued as his tone turned threatening and the bad feeling in Monroe's gut started to spread. The feeling reminded her of how she felt in a very dangerous situation. "Dad won't be around forever and how solid do you think his arrangement is? How many people will follow it? I just want you to know Zoe, that coups happen all the time. So you should watch your back. Cause one day, I'll be putting a couple of bullets into it."

With that Dax smirked evilly before turning his attention back to the tv and raising the volume so he could hear better just as Diggs and their dad returned and settled themselves on either side of her. They had no idea what had just happened and as Monroe tried to settle back into enjoying the movie, she couldn't help but feel very unsafe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Oh things don't look good for Monroe! Dax is definitely going to become a problem for her.**

 **Sorry this chapter took a bit longer. Writers block and real world things had me pretty busy. Also this chapter was a bit harder to write as I know nothing about the mafia world so if I got any of the stuff that like wrong then I'm sorry. I'm also sorry if any of my Korean translation was off. Once again, I don't speak Korean so I used Google Translate and if it's wrong than I'm really sorry. In regards to Monroe's name, the only people going to be calling her 'Zoe' or 'Zoey' will be her family. Everyone else will just call her 'Monroe'.**

 **Finally thanks to everyone who left a fav/follow/review it meant a lot. I'm glad you're enjoying it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nathan Miller: The Thief**

 **Sydney, Australia**

Miller tried to focus on his breathing and to ignore the burning sensation in his arms as he paddled further out from Sydney's coast on his board. The day was glorious, perfect for surfing and surprisingly there was barely anybody at the beach so far. But the day was young and that could change as the morning changed into the afternoon, so he wanted to be able to catch some good waves without having to compete with other surfers.

Surfing was always something Miller had enjoyed. Some of his earliest and best memories were of his dad teaching him how to surf and swim whenever he got time off from his job and Miller didn't have school. It helped him destress after a tough day or when he was in a fight with his dad. Which happened quite a lot the older he had gotten. It also made him one of the jocks in high school. He had a talent for the sport and entered into various competitions when he was younger. His talent for it also made sure that he never fell outside the top four placements and earned him the multiple affections of various ladies - not that they were the side he played for; he discovered after a confusing few years that he was actually attracted to guys. He outed himself not long afterwards, which made him the target of several homophobic bullies, but he was largely supported at the school. If anything, it made him even more popular with the girls - only this time for friend material.

Zoning back into the present day, Miller saw a good set of waves forming and quickly paddled out to meet them, excitement starting to pump through his veins. For the last half hour, the waves had been nothing more than pathetic ankle busters - small little waves that weren't really worth the effort, but these were good and it would be easy to rip and perform his best moves on them.

Quickly getting into position, he reached the impact zone just in time and started to surf. Riding the top of the waves, Miller tried his best to concentrate, but he couldn't help the giant grin breaking out across his face. This is what he loved. Probably the best thing in his entire life, although he was sure that Murphy would disagree with him on that. It helped make him truly happy and forget his problems, which was sort of ironic since the source of a fair amount of his problems was the one to teach him how to surf in the first place.

But he couldn't stay surfing forever, as much as he would want too and eventually he grubbed out, hitting the water with a loud splash. Beating his legs furiously, he broke the water's surface and quickly swam towards his board. Looking around, he saw that the beach was getting more crowded and a lot more people with surfboards were swimming out to where he was, so he decided to call it a day and head back to shore.

As he was paddling back he passed a man in his fifties who was going out. He gave Miller an approving nod as he passed him by. "Saw you surfing just there, mate. Mighty good moves, your old man should be proud of you. You should think about going to the pros!"

"Thanks" Miller smiled, giving the man a wave in return. It wasn't the first time in Miller's life that he had heard that, but that required a manager and training every day and Miller just didn't have the money to quit his work and dedicate his life to surfing.

That was a dream that was forever going to remain a dream.

Running up the beach, he quickly located where he left his things and started to dry himself off before draping his towel around his shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a group of girls watching him and he could hear them giggling and whispering with each other. He ignored them as he slipped his trainers on, grabbed his board under one arm and put his bag onto his other shoulder before turning to walk back home.

"Hey, wait!" a voice called out. Miller stopped and looked back. One of the girls that had been staring at him moments ago was walking up to him. He wondered if he left anything behind or if there was something embarrassing on his back or anything like that.

"Yeah?" Miller asked, he noticed the girl herself looked really uncomfortable, like she really didn't want to be with him.

"Ok, this is really embarrassing and all, but my friend back there, the redhead with the blue lacey top? She's been watching you in the water for the last half hour and she thinks you're really cute. She'd talk to you herself, but she's really shy, you know? But she's kind and sweet and tons of fun to be with so will you please put me out of my misery and go on a date with her?"

For a second Miller just stared at her surprised before glancing over her shoulder at the group of girls staring a couple of feet back. The said redhead looked as red as her hair colour and was avoiding his gaze. Grimacing a bit, he turned back to her friend who staring at him, obviously hoping that he will say yes. "Look," he began hesitantly, "I'm flattered, I really am, but I'm not really interested in a girlfriend."

"Oh" her friend said disappointed, "already have one?"

"No" Miller replied, "I'm very much single. It's just that if I was interested in dating, I wouldn't be looking for a girlfriend. I'd be looking for a boyfriend."

For a moment, the girl's face looked blank before she processed what he had said. She suddenly looked really uncomfortable and her face became as red as her friend.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry. This is now even more embarrassing!" she groaned, burying her face into her hands. Miller laughed awkwardly, but he was feeling the tension too and he just wanted to leave as fast as possible. "Yeah" he said, starting to place his feet in the proper position to flee, "I should probably go now."

"Yeah, well bye" the girl said, quickly turning on her heels and running back to the safety of her friends and Miller started to walk up the pier heading back home. He could still hear her and her friends' whispers as he left and sighed, knowing Murphy was going to get a good laugh out of this.

He was right. Murphy did get a good laugh out of it. So much in fact that he had to put his head on a table and fight for several seconds to regain his breathing. "Dude" he said finally. "Have you ever considered getting a tattoo on your forehead that says 'sorry ladies, this one's for the men'?"

"And scar my beautiful face for life?" Miller questioned, taking a sip of his drink. He didn't like all those fancy cocktails and wine that everyone else in the crowded bar seemed to be obsessed with. He preferred good scotch and beer. Anything else was a waste of his time and his money.

"It's not that beautiful, man" Murphy shrugged, bringing his drink up to his mouth before spilling it all down his top when Miller gave him a shove. "Hey!" he shouted, in annoyance. "That cost me £8, man!''

"With our soon to be fortune, I'd say you can afford it. Which reminds me, got a buyer yet?"

Glancing around suspiciously at the bar's other patrons - all of whom looked too drunk and too engrossed in the music to pay attention to what a couple of boys were saying in the back booth, Murphy gave him a tight nod. "Deals set up for tomorrow" he said in a low voice that Miller strained to hear, "with the cash we'll be getting we won't have to work and can party hard for months!"

"Sure you don't want me there?" Miller asked. Murphy shook his head in response. "Nah, I can handle it. Besides you might freak my guy if you see another woman in white watching us as we make the deal. Which reminds me, see any of them lately Nate?" Murphy ribbed, delighted to have something to tease his friend with.

"Shut up Murphy" Miller grumbled, before getting to his feet.

"Where are you going man?"

"Home. I got the lunchtime shift at the bar tomorrow and I want a couple of hours sleep before a ten-hour shift."

"Ugh. Why do you keep insisting that we go to work Nate?"

"It's so that we have an excuse if the police ever ask us where our income comes from Murphy."

"Touché" Murphy smirked. "Try not to get yourself killed on the journey home Miller."

"I'm surprised that you care about me that much Murphy."

"No, because I'd be one of the last people to see you alive, I'd be dragged into the police station for questioning. Kinda want to avoid that. I'm not exactly popular there for some reason."

"I wonder why" Miller laughed as he left.

The night was cooler than it had been in the club, but that didn't mean it was cool. It was Australia in the summer, warm and humid. Sometimes he wished that he lived in a milder climate. And that it rained a bit more as well. Maybe he should see what Ireland was like . . .

Reaching his bus stop, he found himself eight minutes early and nobody was there yet. Sighing a bit, he sat down on the bench. Just then his phone began to vibrate in his jeans pocket signaling that he had an incoming call. Fishing his phone out, he frowned when he saw his dad's name on the screen. He hesitated for a second before pressing 'ignore call'. Gripping his phone in both hands, he looked up to the sky and sighed in defeat.

Just then he heard a body flop down on the bench beside him.

"Oh I'm too fucking sober for this shit" a very Irish voice said.

Miller laughed a bit at that. "I know how you're feeling. I would like to get drunk myself, but I have work in the morning."

"Same" the boy groaned. "Ugh it was supposed to be easier when college let out for the summer but it's been hell. I'm not sure which is worse at this point. College or work."

"Both have positive and negative qualities I guess" Miller shrugged, glancing over at the boy. He was tall with tan skin, dark curly hair and eyes. It was hard to tell because of the poor lighting, but he was pretty sure that he saw some freckles as well.

"Yeah I guess" the boy said turning to look at him. "I'm Bellamy" he offered.

"Nathan. But everyone calls me Miller."

"Cool" Bellamy nodded.

"So, Bellamy" Miller continued. He liked talking to Bellamy. He couldn't help but feel a close connection with him. Not the romantic kind, but the kind that he felt like he could trust Bellamy for some strange reason. Which was weird, because they only met like a minute ago. "Is that the only reason you're so stressed?"

"God, I wish" Bellamy groaned, "but I have an eighteen year old sister, who despite my best efforts acts up and rejects any help that I might offer for her. She insists that I baby her."

"Well do you?" Miller asked.

"Well . . . I guess that sometimes I can get a little over-protective" Bellamy admitted. "But we had a tough life. I'm just kinda used to protecting her. I guess it's just hard for me to admit that she's legally an adult."

"Can't really say that I know the feeling" Miller shrugged. ''I'm an only child."

"You should count your blessings on that" Bellamy warned. "I only have one but it's stressful enough as it is. If she's not getting into fights or disrespecting my authority then she's making out with her boyfriend. Who happens to be my best friend."

"Ouch" Miller grimaced. "Yeah" Bellamy sighed. "I'm trying to accept it and give them my blessings, but the mental images of what they get up to just put me right off it."

Miller laughed quietly at that while Bellamy gave a dramatic shudder. "Sounds rough" he said at last. "Kinda" Bellamy smiled.

Just then there was a loud crash. Twisting around he saw that a group of men had exited the bar and a fight seemed to be breaking out. One of them had thrown another against a car causing the crash. They immediately started to pound each other while their friends were either trying to break up the fight or cheering them on.

Shaking his head at the idiocy of some obviously drunk men, he turned to comment on it to Bellamy. But Bellamy was gone like he had never been there at all.

'What? How? Where did he go?' Miller thought shocked. He found it hard to believe that someone could disappear into thin air or that he imagined having a conversation with someone as well. That left just one question spinning around and around in his mind:

'What is going on?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And that's all our sensetes done! From now on I'm probably going to be doing two points of view per chapter or more of the 100 interacting with one another. They still need to figure out what's going on though and believing it may be another problem. . .**

 **Also, any fans of Sense8 all know that sadly we're not getting a third season so I'm going to use some events from the show and try to figure out an ending for Bound Together myself as the season ended on a cliff-hanger that they have no intent on resolving. But the ending of Bound Together won't come for a while yet so I've got time to create a good one!**

 **Also, sorry for the bit of a wait but I've been suffering from a bit of writer's block the past few weeks. I'm still working on planning the next few chapters but it may take longer to update from now on as each chapter will have more than one point of view.**

 **Finally, thanks to everyone who left fav/follow/reviews it means a lot. Don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This doesn't make sense**

Jasper cocked his head at the image of his sister on the laptop's screen. "So they managed to save your eyesight 100%?" he asked.

"They saved my eyes" Reese laughed, throwing up her arms in celebration while Jasper felt a grin break out across his face. It was two weeks since Reese's operation. A few weeks ago she had complained to their dad about she had been starting to lose vision in her left eye and a quick trip to the optician for an eye test had revealed that the retina in her eye had slipped. How Jasper wasn't sure, but she was brought to hospital immediately and had to have an urgent operation to save her eyesight. Fox had phoned him and told him all about it. Reese wanted to talk to him but she wasn't allowed to move at all. Something about not letting the retina slip further. Jasper had wanted to fly out to Oregon to be with his family while Reese had her operation. But the date of her operation was the same day as Maya's memorial and it would have been highly disrespectful if he hadn't been there. Especially as he had organised the whole thing. He had planned to fly out later that day after the memorial.

However that plan had then gotten delayed by two days after the freaky vision of the girl sitting in his seat just before he gave his speech. He remembered blacking out before waking up later in hospital. According to the doctor, since he hadn't divulged the information of the mysterious girl, he hadn't been taking proper care of himself and that was the cause of his fainting. And that news was more than enough to drive his dad crazy and order him to come home at once. But he had missed his flight and the next one wasn't for another two days. It was a productive two days though. He had finally caught up on his school work and had finally managed to pack away the last few reminders of Maya that were in his apartment. But he had another heart attack when he saw the same girl there when he was about to go on a smashing rampage. First the women in the white dress, then her. He wondered vaguely if he was finally going mad.

It was relief though to finally be home. As much as he loved New York, the place was too impersonnal and held too many bad and painful memories. Oregon though, was where he was born and raised. Their family home was in the countryside, with some woods nearby and a lake as well as a small town only twenty minutes away. It held mostly good memories for him and he wished he could be there more often. But his course was demanding and required long stays in New York. But only a few more years and he'll have graduated. Maybe then he'll apply for a job closer to home. Not that home was all sugar and lightness either, he still had plenty of dark memories to go alongside more recent ones, but it was still better than New York ever would be.

But by the time he had finally gotten to the hospital however, Reese's surgery was already done and she was in recovery and doing well. With that bit of information to keep him calm until Reese had woken up, his father had turned his attention from his youngest to his oldest and grilled him non-stop about what had happened in during Maya's memorial. Jasper couldn't get mad at his dad for his over-protectiveness though. He hadn't really been taking care of himself this year and he reckoned that the man hadn't had a moment off from the second that Jasper was born. And ever since their mom, it was just them and Ms Lucy. Really the man deserved a statue built in his honour for not going crazy. Maybe he should start a go fund me page . . .

He stayed in Oregon for a week before he had to go back. Reese and Fox were disappointed. The three of them were really close and it was hard for Jasper to go back at times because he missed them so much. They called and skyped and used every form of communication to keep in touch but it just wasn't the same. They cheered up though when Jasper promised he'd be back in two weeks to spend all of summer with them. The only reason he was even going back was to sort out some things with his apartment and school. He had also gotten his results the week he was back home. Amazingly, he had not failed his course. He vaguely wondered was it a pity pass. Could teachers do that?

"Hey! Don't move Reese! You know what the doctor said. You still have three more weeks to be safe!"

"Yeah, yeah" Reese grumbled settling down. While the doctors had managed to save her sight they had been pretty strict about the fact not moving at all. Apparently during this period it was still a risk that the retina could slip again and she could lose her sight in her left eye permanently. "Anyway, I can't wait for you to come home. By then I'll be allowed out of bed. And we can do all the things we used to do before you left for college! Like go swimming in the lake or having picnics or having movie nights. Fox and I do it but its not the same without you."

"I know. I do bring the fun to the party" Jasper laughed, puffing up his chest, doing what Reese would call his 'peacock expression' making Reese burst out laughing. A voice then broke out from Reese's laptop, turning her attention away from Jasper.

"Fucking bitch."

"What the hell?" Jasper spun around shocked. Who the hell had said that? He was alone and the voice definitely didn't come from Reese's hospital room over the webcam but from inside his apartment. He quickly stood up and walked towards his living room where the sound had originated. He ignored Reese's voice as she asked where he was going and reached for his baseball bat that he kept beside the door to his bedroom. He had originally bought it so he could actually play the sport when he was sixteen, but a series of unfortunate events meant that he had reluctantly accepted that baseball wasn't his forte. That, and his dad would have murdered him if he broke one more window. Or one more bone for that matter.

Now the bat was going to function as a burgular ejector and Jasper was counting his blessings that he brought it with him when he came to New York. Slowly easing the door open, he slid through the gap he created and stopped dead.

There was somebody in his apartment.

Somebody who was pacing up and down his aprtment muttering to himself.

Somebody who didn't even notice that this apartments owner, was watching him armed with a baseball bat.

The guy seemed trapped in his own little world and saying things like "the job's good money", "I'll finally be able to get away from my mum", "ugh, I'm still not sure!"

"Um excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Jasper asked, shifting his bat into attack mode.

The boy screamed and turned towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted.

"What am I doing here? I think the question is buddy, what are you doing here? This is my apartment!" Jasper shouted.

"Yours?! This is mine you freak!" The boy shouted back.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England" Jasper laughed, just as the boy hurled something in his direction. Ducking quickly, Jasper winced as he heard it hit the wall. He hoped that it didn't break. Glancing upwards, his mouth dropped open when he saw that the boy was gone. Tightening his grip on his bat, he ran from room to room checking to see where he had hidden himself. But he was gone. Like he had never been there at all.

Walking back into his living room where he had first seen the boy, he stared open-mouth at the opposite wall. Where something - whatever he had thrown at him, should be lying there, wasn't there at all. Like it had vanished with the boy.

Vaguely aware of Reese calling for him on his laptop in his bedroom, Jasper couldn't do anyhing but collapse to the floor as his legs gave in and as he wrapped his arms around himself, he tried desperately to calm himself down. But how, what had happened, didn't make any sense at all.

'Am I going mad?' Jasper thought in fear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven took a long gulp of her beer as she looked out over the slums that she called home. She was sitting on the roof of the garage while Sinclair was finishing up the last car they had in shop and Emori was getting breakfast. The sun was rising and there was a cool breeze in the air. Not too cold but definitely welcome. Especially since the last few days were mind-melting hot. She really hoped that the recent heatwave was over. She was almost wilting the past week with the high temperatures.

Suddenly the noise of another person sitting down near her jolted her attention. Turning she saw a girl with long brown hair and wearing a light blue summery dress sitting cross-legged near her. She didn't look like she was from around here. She looked like she belonged in one of the more classy areas in the city.

"Oh sorry, you don't mind the company do you?" She asked and her accent threw Raven a bit. She definitely wasn't from anywhere in the city. It sounded foreign. But where she just couldn't place her finger on.

"No" Raven replied, "stay as long as you want."

The girl then gave her a smile before sighing happily and wrapping her arms around her legs while she stared out. She was looking at the slums like it was her favourite all-time view, which did not make sense because they were so far inland that the only thing you could see for miles was other slums. You couldn't even see the ocean. Which was a bummer, Raven loved the ocean.

"You know this is probably my favourite spot on the whole beach" the girl spoke up suddenly, making Raven turn to her in confusion.

"Wait what are you talking about? What beach -" Raven started to say before there was a drastic change in scenery. Turning around she couldn't help but gasp in surprise. She wasn't sitting on the roof of her workplace/home any more. Instead she was sitting on some beach. One thing was for sure - she wasn't in Brazil anymore unless she had travelled in time by an hour or fourteen as instead of a rising sun with the sky streaked with various colours of red, orange and yellow, the sky was an inky black colour with thousands of twinkling stars. And instead of a hard metal roof, she was now sitting on soft cool sand that felt silky to touch. Instead of the thousands of different smells that assaulted her nostrils everyday all she could smell now was the salt from the ocean. It was also much cooler here. It was definitely the most peaceful place that Raven had ever been too. But it didn't make sense.

Quickly turning her head, she saw the girl was just lost in her own little world, the cool breeze blowing a few strands of hair across her face, but she made no move to fix them as if she was used to it and knew that it would be futile.

"So" the girl said suddenly, "I'm Harper. And you are?"

"Raven" she whispered. How was this happening? Where was she? This just didn't make sense. First the fainting boy then the people she had seen when he fought the man off Emori and now this? What was going on?

"So how long are you staying here for? I can tell by your accent that your not a local" Harper asked casually while glancing at her up and down.

"Here?" Raven asked. Here was actually a good question. Where the hell was she? How had she traveled here so fast?

"Yeah. In Oahu" Harper smiled. "I work at the main hotel, are you staying there?"

"Where the hell is Oahu?" Raven blurted out unable to stop herself. Harper's gaze became confused.

"Oahu? Oahu Hawaii? Where we are right now?" Harper prodded her.

Fucking hell. How the fuck had she travelled to Hawaii? What the actual fuck?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And that's chapeter 10! Next up: Nyko tries to talk to Monty and Bellamy. But will he be successful?**

 **Updates may take a little over a week now to post because I'm struggling to find the time to write with real-life commitments and other problems. Sorry but I'll try my hardest.**

 **Also sense-8 fans we're getting one last special! All that campaining did pay off! Super happy here guys!**

 **Finally thanks to everyone who left favs/follows it means a lot. If you like the story or have an idea or anything please drop a review! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You're in danger**

Monty paced up and down his room nervously, having a mini debate with himself in his head. Tomorrow Alie would be asking if he had accepted her job offer but he was still undecided. The job had both pros and cons, but he was still having a mini debate with himself over accepting something that would make his mother happy or proud of him. He knew it was childish and petty, but his hatred of his mother won over his attempts to act the bigger person. However it was still trying to get past his common sense.

Finally though he made his choice. Breathing in deeply, he picked up the phone and opened his contacts up to Alie's phone number. He hovered over the call button for a moment before going to press down to start the call.

"Monty don't!"

Monty was not proud to say that his scream was more than a little girlish, when he whipped his head to the side so fast that he got whiplash as he stared in pure horror at the man standing in the middle of his room. Who hadn't been there a second ago. Who also happened to be the man he saw in the Dean's office the day Alie offered him the job.

"Look Monty, I need you to listen to me and I need you not to freak out" the man said quickly as if sensing that he didn't have long until Monty started freaking out on him. "Do not take Alie's job offer. If you do, you'll be in danger. She's hunting down people like us. And she's already suspicious of you. If she discovers who you are, then she'll either kill you or use you to hunt the others down. Becca died to give you a fighting chance to escape her cluthes, do not repay her this way. For the love of God, don't take that job."

Monty just stared point blank at the man. Was this real? Was any of this real? Was there actually a stranger here telling him what to do? What did he mean by Alie was hunting down people like him? Who was Becca? What did any of this have to do with him?

"Monty?" the man said desperately, "Monty are you listening?"

None of this made sense, what was going on, how was this-

That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

Nyko stared at the boy lying on the floor. He expected this behaviour from the Jasper boy and maybe even the Mcintyre girl if he didn't handle the situation right, but he had higher hopes for Monty. Well, he guessed it was kind of his fault for first appearing when Alie was offering him a job, but he actually thought the kid was going to accept it right there and then and desperate times called for desperate measures. In hindsight though, he might have done more harm than good. Especially now that Alie was getting suspicious of him. He promised Becca that he would protect this cluster not lead Alie right to them. And he might have done that with Monty.

He was running out of time, he needed to get at least one sensete to believe him. And he might have blown it with Monty. Time to go to the person he should have picked at the very start.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy heard Octacia sigh as she finished tidying up their mother's grave and straightened up besides him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders holding her close. He was glad in a way that Kane didn't come today. He used to when they were little but now that they were adults he respected their need for space during this time. And he appreciated it.

"Can't believe it's been so long" Octavia muttered as she leaned in closer to his embrace, "I miss her so much."

"I know O" Bellamy murmured, "I miss her too."

"Do you think she'd be proud of us?" Octavia asked, looking up to face him, "if she saw us right now, if she saw the people we've become?"

Bellamy then turned Octavia around and looked her right in the eye. She was trying to act tough like she did when she was preparing for a fight, but Bellamy saw her eyes glistening with tears.

"Listen to me now O" Bellamy began, his voice heavy with tears that threatened to fall down his face. "Mom would so proud to call you her daughter. You're kind, brave, motivated. You're close to achieving ypur dream of performing at the Olmpics. You've done fantastic at school so far and you haven't let your schoolwork suffer at all when your working towards your dream. I'm so proud to call you my sister, I know that Kane would love to have the opportunity to call you his daughter. Trust me O, mom would be so proud of the person you've become. I know I am."

Usually when Bellamy launched into a big speech like that Octavia would usually roll her eyes and ask was he done yet. But now she flung her arms around Bellamy's neck amd hugged him tightly as he returned the favour, tears dripping freely down his face. It had been ten years since his mother's death and the wound was still painful to poke at times. He hadn't been close to his mom as Octavia had been when she died but he still loved her with all his heart. His dad was nothing but a disappointment to him. The man had ran out on his family a few years before Aurora's death and left them all crippled in debt thanks to him. Aurora on the other hand, had done everything in her power to give Bellamy and Octavia the life they deserved. She made mistakes of course, but Bellamy never doubted that she loved them. In the back of his mind he wondered if she could see him now would she be proud or disappointed in him. He'd knew that she'd be so proud of her little girl. But these days he was half convinced that he was boarding the train for crazy town. The visions that he had been experiencing certainly weren't helping matters either. But they seemed to be clearing up a bit though. The last one he was certain was a vision had been that blonde girl he met at the church a month ago. But there was the Miller guy he had met a few weeks back. But he was still struggling to decide whether that had been a vision or if the guy just moved fast.

"I never did thank you did I?" Octavia mummered into Bellamy's chest. "For what?" Bellamy asked confused. Octavia broke away from the hug a small bit in order to look Bellamy in the eyes. "For taking care of me" she replied, "for being both a parent and a brother to me after dad left and mum had to work almost all the time. For supporting me no matter what. Whether it was with school or when I wanted to become a boxer, for getting that part-time job during your Leaving so I'd have enough money to go out with my friends because I didn't want to ask Kane for more money when he was already doing so much for us. You say mum would be proud of the person I've become, but in my opinion, I wouldn't have been able to become that person without you. So thank you Bell. For everything."

At that point Bellamy was crying so hard that he could barely see as he pulled Octavia back to his chest and held her tightly. Octavia tightened her grip on Bellamy as well and they both stood there silently for the next few minutes almost shaking with emotion. Eventually Octavia calmed down enough to step back from him and speak. "Hey Bell?" she began hesitently. "Hm?" Bellamy replied. "About me and Lincoln . . ."

"Oh I see your plan" Bellamy chuckled, "butter me up and then try to get what you want."

Octavia gave a tiny smile at that before continuning, "look, I know that you don't like the idea of me dating your best friend. Or me dating anyone for that matter, but I really like Lincoln. Before him, I was never really interested in being serious with anyone. But with him I do. And I know he feels the same way. So I would really like your blessing for us to be together. I mean, I'm still going to date him with or without it, but I would like it. And I want to say sorry as well. For not telling you sooner about us, about letting you find out the way you did - I mean I wouldn't like to find out who your dating that way let alone if it was with one of my friends - but also for acting like a brat and not taking your feeligs into account."

"Really?" Bellamy replied, scacrely believing it. How on earth had she reached that conclusion?

"Yeah, Lincoln, Kane and Ilian kinda pointed out that I wasn't being very mature about the entire situation and I needed to talk to you properly" she admitted sheepishly.

Laughing slightly, Bellamy shook his head trying to breathe. Of course, she wasn't going to decide this all by herself.

"So?" Octavia asked hopefully, "are you finally going to bury the grudge you have about Lincoln and I being together?"

Bellamy sighed sadly. "Look O, if Lincoln truly makes you happy; if he treats you the way you deserved to be treated and he is really serious about you as well, then you have my full blessing. It's just hard. Ever since the day you were born I promised you that I would protect you but now your not going to need me as much. Your going to have Lincoln for that. And I'm not really ready to lose the cute little sister who would climb into my bed at night when she was scared. I'm not ready to stop being the protective older brother. I'm just not."

Glancing up just in time to see Octavia fling her arms around him and hug him tighter than he's been hugged by her in months, Bellamy returned the favour gladly, lifting her up on her feet slightly as well. He felt his neck get wet from Octavia's tears and he buried his face into her hair.

"You won't lose me Bell" Octavia promised. "I mean who else am I going to call when I need an alibi? Or a shovel for that matter?" Bellamy couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face at that as he cuddled Octavia closer to him. "Just because I'll have Lincoln as well doesnt mean that I won't need you. I'm always going to need my big brother. Don't ever doubt yourself on that. Because when I eventually get married, I'm planning on having both you and Kane walk me down the aisle together. Tradition can suck ass."

"If you don't stop it O, I'm going to be able to do nothing but standing here crying all day" Bellamy warned as he felt the tears build up in his eyes again.

"Well we can't have that" Ocatvia smiled, as she linked her arm with his as they looked over their mother's grave one last time as they began to walk away. "C'mon it's still early. I saw we go home, put on Netflix, binge watch everything, raid the junk cupboard and get take-away. Blake sibling day. Kane's working late today too so it's just us."

"Sounds like a plan" Bellamy grinned.

"The best" Ocatvia agreed, "and Bell?"

"Yeah O?"

"Thanks, for agreeing to be cool with me and Lincoln being together. I know it must be difficult to accept that I've grown up and this means a lot to me."

"Of course O, I'd do anything for you" Bellamy said sincerely.

''So I should tell Lincoln he doesn't have to worry about you murdering him and disguising it as a training accident?"

Bellamy couldn't help but laugh at that. "Tell him that" he agreed, "I've missed my training partner, but if he breaks your heart then I can't be held responsible for what I do to him."

"Yeah, there's the over-protective brother I know and love" Octavia smirked, "if you hadn't said something like that then I would have thought you were a stranger."

They were getting nearer to the cemetery gate at this point and Bellamy was glad that they vpuld leave. Places like these always gave him the creeps. Octavia always made fun of him for it but he knew that she felt the same; she just hid it better. That's when he heard it.

"Bellamy."

He turned to Octavia thinking that she had said something, but she wasn't looking at him at all when it came again.

"Bellamy!"

That time he knew it didn't come from Octavia. It sounded like it was coming from behind him. Turning around he saw him standing there. He had thought that him and O were alone here but apparaently he was wrong. The man in question, had tattoos, a long beard that kinda reminded him of a pirate and bright blue eyes. He had never seen him before in his life, he definitely would have remembered someone like him, so how did he know him?

Bellamy hesitated wondering what should he do, the man sensing that he had Bellamy's attention for the moment immediately started to talk.

"Bellamy I need you to listen to me please. I don't have much time. You're in danger, Monty's in danger, Harper's in danger, you're all in danger. You don't have much time and I need you to listen, please Bellamy!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And that's chap 11! Jesus, Nyko needs to stop popping up out of nowhere! Poor Monty and some Blake sibling feels. Do you think Monty's going to take the job? Hows Bellamy going to react to Nyko? What will Octavia think?**

 **I'm sorry for the wait guys it's just that I've had serious writers block these past few weeks and it's so annoying! Everytime I want to write it's there! Anyways thank you for being patient and I hope that this was worth the wait. Thank you everyone who read it, favourited, followed and reviewed it, it's much appreciated. Also I'm heading off on a family roadtrip around Ireland tomorrow and I'm 90% sure I won't have internet and until I get back and start writing, I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter done. I'll try to have it done quicker.**

 **Coming up next: Bellamy and Ocatvia are very freaked out (for different reasons) and Monroe becomes smitten. Until next time! (And don't forget to review - they keep me motivated!)**


End file.
